


Lovers

by marthiachan



Series: Steps [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Romantic Sherlock, Sexual Content, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Faremo tardi.” dico infine non appena ho abbastanza fiato.<br/>“John aspetterà.”<br/>“Pensavo non volessi che sapesse di noi, per ora. Ma se arriva e ci trova in questa posizione potrebbe dedurre qualcosa.”<br/>Lui replica con una calda e bassa risata che mi fa rabbrividire nel profondo. C'è qualcosa di quest'uomo che non scateni i miei ormoni?<br/>“John non è mai puntuale. E poi so per certo che ieri ha portato Mary al cinema e che hanno fatto piuttosto tardi, quindi probabilmente sarà assonnato e distratto. Senza contare che passa sempre prima a salutare Mrs. Hudson che lo tratterrà almeno dieci minuti. Quindi, facendo un rapido calcolo, abbiamo almeno una mezz'ora in più del previsto. Bis?”<br/>------ Seguito di "Closer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Rieccomi qui con il seguito di Closer.  
> Questo è il capitolo finale ed è risultato un po' più lungo di quello che avevo preventivato, quindi diversamente dalle precedenti fic, sarà diviso in capitoli e con diversi stili che si alterneranno senza alcuna logica.... Chiamatelo pure delirio, se volete.  
> La ff è principalmente incentrata sulla relazione tra Sherlock e Molly quindi la parte investigativa è molto ridotta e solo di contorno, ma probabilmente riconoscerete alcuni casi dei racconti originali che vengono citati.  
> Non sono presenti spoiler della terza stagione ma ci sono alcuni piccoli riferimenti/citazioni che possono essere riconosciuti solo da chi ha effettivamente visto gli episodi, mentre per tutti gli altri sono innocui.  
> Penso di aver detto sin troppo. Vi lascio alla lettura e spero che questa fic e il relativo finale siano di vostro gradimento. I finali mi creano sempre un po' di inquietudine, quindi spero di non aver toppato.  
> Grazie a chiunque vorrà leggere e/o recensire anche la conclusione di questa serie che è nata assolutamente per caso, ma che mi ha dato tantissime soddisfazioni grazie al vostro riscontro.  
> Ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

  
**Prologo: Dal taccuino di Sherlock Holmes.**  

  
 _Introduzione_  

 _Esperimento legato all’attività sessuale. I due soggetti sperimenteranno in diverse occasioni e in diverse modalità. Scopo dell’esperimento è permettere al Soggetto 1 di scoprire se, a differenza dei test con precedenti soggetti, i rapporti fisici con il Soggetto 2 possono essere piacevoli._  

 

 _Giorno 1_    
 _Esperimento 1_    
 _Luogo: Divano_    
 _L’esperimento è stato parzialmente penalizzato dalla goffaggine dei soggetti, nel Soggetto 1 a causa di una temporanea infermità, mentre nel caso del Soggetto 2 è insita nella sua natura._    
 _I soggetti hanno avuto alcune difficoltà logistiche, tanto da arrivare a cadere sul pavimento, evento che ha scatenato una eccessiva ilarità nel Soggetto 2, e tale da riuscire inaspettatamente a coinvolgere anche il Soggetto 1._    
 _Superato questo ostacolo, l’esperimento è proseguito in maniera più rilassata, come se l’eccesso di ilarità avesse avuto la funzione di annullare il nervosismo dei soggetti._    
 _Inoltre, entrambi i soggetti hanno ricavato piacere nel corso dell’esperimento e lo hanno esternato con gesti e versi di apprezzamento._    
 _Esito: Positivo_  

 _Esperimento 2_    
 _Luogo: Pavimento_  
 _Nonostante la penalizzazione dovuta alla temporanea infermità, il Soggetto 1 si è dimostrato rapidamente interessato a ripetere l'esperimento e il Soggetto 2 ne è stato entusiasta._    
 _È stato appurato che il pavimento è più adatto del divano a questo tipo di attività. Molto più di quanto possa sembrare. La temporanea infermità del Soggetto 1 è stata praticamente annullata in quanto il pavimento non forniva ostacoli per i movimenti._    
 _Entrambi i soggetti hanno espresso il loro apprezzamento._    
 _Esito: Positivo_  

 _Esperimento 3_    
 _Luogo: Letto_    
 _La scelta di un luogo più tradizionale è stata dettata dalla stanchezza dei soggetti, entrambi svegli da più di ventiquattro ore._    
 _L'esperimento si è svolto con meno impetuosità rispetto ai precedenti, ma non con meno interesse o piacere da parte dei soggetti._    
 _In particolare, è stata apprezzata la possibilità di poter ruotare le proprie posizioni in base all'impulso del momento._    
 _Il Soggetto 2 ha esternato il proprio piacere con delle inaspettate lacrime che hanno sorpreso il Soggetto 1._  
 _Al termine dell’esperimento entrambi i soggetti si sono addormentati soddisfatti._    
 _Esito: Positivo_  

 _Giorno 2_    
 _Esperimento 1_    
 _Luogo: Letto_    
 _Il Soggetto 1 è stato svegliato dalle premurose attenzioni del Soggetto 2, e l’attività è stata ripresa immediatamente con entusiasmo da parte di entrambi._    
 _Grazie alle ore di sonno, entrambi i soggetti avevano recuperato le forze e si sono dedicati all'esperimento con rinnovata energia._  
 _Il Soggetto 1 ha dimostrato con gesti decisi i propri desideri, immediatamente assecondato dal Soggetto 2 che ha dichiarato di trovare estremamente gradevole una maggiore impetuosità._    
 _Sebbene questo esperimento si sia svolto in tempi più brevi rispetto agli altri, è stato estremamente soddisfacente per entrambi._    
 _Il Soggetto 1 comincia a mostrare i primi segni della dipendenza._    
 _Il Soggetto 2 ne è consapevole, ma sostiene sia assolutamente normale._    
 _Esito: Positivo_  

 _Esperimento 2_    
 _Luogo: Giardino_    
 _Il Soggetto 2 ha insistito per passare del tempo all'aria aperta dal momento che il clima lo permetteva. Ha approntato una coperta sul terreno in modo che ci si potesse stendere sotto il sole. Il fatto che il lato del giardino non sia visibile dalla strada o da altre abitazioni, ha reso possibile lo svolgersi dell'esperimento._    
 _Il Soggetto 1 si fa più intraprendente e non maschera più i suoi bisogni, ma li esprime chiaramente a gesti e parole. Anche il Soggetto 2 sembra essere più sicuro di sé, e questo non fa che acuire la dipendenza del Soggetto 1._    
 _L'esperimento si è svolto con il consueto entusiasmo e il Soggetto 1 ha acconsentito senza riserve a lasciare il pieno controllo nelle mani del Soggetto 2._    
 _Il letterale capovolgersi degli eventi è stato più piacevole di quanto il Soggetto 1 potesse immaginare. Ammirare il Soggetto 2 al comando della situazione ha reso l'esperimento molto più appassionante._    
 _Entrambi i soggetti ne hanno tratto grande piacere._    
 _Esito: Positivo._  

 _Esperimento 3_    
 _Luogo: Cucina_  

 _Il Soggetto 1 ha trovato stimolante osservare il Soggetto 2 impegnato in cucina. Ciò ha portato lo svolgersi dell'esperimento in quella stanza. Dal momento che il Soggetto 1 è ancora infortunato, si è testato il sostegno che possono fornire i mobili in simili occasioni._    
 _Il Soggetto 2 ne è stato piacevolmente colpito e il Soggetto 1 si è reso conto di provare maggiore piacere quando il Soggetto 2 è felicemente soddisfatto, in quanto questo sembra amplificare l'effetto positivo degli esperimenti._    
 _Il ripetersi degli esperimenti giova particolarmente al Soggetto 2, rendendolo fisicamente più attraente per il Soggetto 1._    
 _La dipendenza del Soggetto 1 è a livelli critici. Il desiderio di possesso sembra non avere fine e il bisogno di sperimentare si presenta sempre più spesso._    
 _Esito: Positivo_  

 _Esperimento 4_    
 _Luogo: Letto_    
 _Diversamente dagli altri esperimenti, l’iniziativa è stata presa dal Soggetto 2, il quale si è anche lasciato trasportare dall’emotività arrivando a esprimere senza remore i suoi sentimenti per il Soggetto 1._    
 _Il Soggetto 1 si è sorpreso nello scoprire che questi eccessi emotivi non lo disturbano affatto e che, inaspettatamente, gli arrecano piacere. Probabilmente, si tratta di uno degli effetti della dipendenza che sta sicuramente influenzando le sue reazioni alle esternazioni emotive del Soggetto 2._    
 _Inoltre, il Soggetto 1 si è reso conto di apprezzare molto non solo il mero esperimento fine a se stesso, ma anche la fase preliminare e/o successiva. In particolare, sente il bisogno irrefrenabile di arrecare piacere al Soggetto 2 e riesce a sentirsi appagato solo quando questo accade._    
 _Il Soggetto 2 ritiene che dipenda dal fatto che si stia creando fra loro un legame di tipo emotivo._    
 _Esito: Positivo._  

 _Giorno 3_    
 _Esperimento 1_    
 _Luogo: Letto_  

 _Il Soggetto 1 ha proposto un nuovo esperimento appena sveglio, ma il Soggetto 2 non era d’accordo in quanto avrebbe preferito discutere la loro situazione. Il Soggetto 1 ha cercato di evitare il dialogo che prometteva di diventare eccessivamente sentimentale. Il Soggetto 2 ha perso la pazienza e se n’è andato sbattendo la porta e lasciando il Soggetto 1 solo e dolorosamente insoddisfatto._    
 _Esito: Negativo. Esperimento annullato._  

 _Esperimento 2_    
 _Luogo: Cucina_  

 _Nel tentativo di ripristinare la serenità dei loro rapporti, il Soggetto 1 ha fatto le proprie scuse al Soggetto 2 e ha acconsentito a discutere la loro situazione per tutto il tempo che sarebbe stato necessario. Dopo uno scetticismo iniziale, il Soggetto 2 ha accettato le sue scuse e lo ha perdonato._    
 _Il Soggetto 1 ha quindi scoperto che scusarsi è un ottimo spunto per un nuovo esperimento. La colazione è stata quindi rimandata e i due soggetti hanno recuperato l’occasione mancata precedentemente._    
 _Il fatto che sia stata una riappacificazione ha reso tutto molto più sentimentale ma, sorprendentemente, il Soggetto 1 non ne è stato contrariato. Anzi, era così felice che il Soggetto 2 lo avesse perdonato da apprezzare le esternazioni emotive che ne sono derivate e confessarlo apertamente. Il Soggetto 2 ne è stato sorpreso e ha iniziato a piangere per la gioia, nonostante il Soggetto 1 abbia cercato di sminuire le proprie affermazioni. Il Soggetto 2 lo ha premiato tanto calorosamente da zittire ogni sua contestazione._    
 _Esito: Positivo._

 

 _Esperimento 3_    
 _Luogo: Divano_  

 _Il Soggetto 1 ha deciso di eseguire l'esperimento finale mentre il Soggetto 2 era impegnato a preparare le valigie. Nonostante delle brevi proteste, il Soggetto 2 è stato più che disponibile nel collaborare alla riuscita dell'esperimento, partecipando con estremo entusiasmo._    
 _Il Soggetto 1 ha sfruttato quest'ultima occasione per mettere in pratica tutto ciò che aveva memorizzato nei precedenti esperimenti, facendo in modo che fosse estremamente piacevole per entrambi. Il Soggetto 2 è stata così soddisfatta da urlare più volte il nome del Soggetto 1 accompagnandolo anche da delle colorite associazioni religiose._    
 _Da parte sua, anche il Soggetto 1 si è sentito pienamente soddisfatto nel vedere come dei semplici gesti potevano creare un simile risultato e si è reso conto che, a ogni urlo o gemito del Soggetto 2, lui provava una scarica di adrenalina sempre più forte._  
 _Esito: Positivo._  

 

 _Il Soggetto 1 ha sviluppato una dipendenza legata all'attività sessuale ma specifica nei confronti del Soggetto 2. Non desidera infatti sperimentare con nessun altro soggetto. Inoltre, ritiene che lo svolgersi degli esperimenti abbiano scatenato un lui un insieme indefinito di sentimenti verso il Soggetto 2. La natura di questi sentimenti saranno probabilmente valutati da altri esperimenti._  

 _Il Soggetto 2 non ha mai nascosto di provare dei sentimenti molto forti per il Soggetto 1, né di provare una forte attrazione fisica nei suoi confronti. Gli esperimenti sono quindi stati un modo per affrontare le proprie fantasie e smascherare eventuali illusioni. Al termine della ricerca, il Soggetto 2 ha chiaramente espresso di provare ancora gli stessi sentimenti e in maniera più forte di prima, confermando di non essere rimasta delusa al riguardo._

 

 

 _Esito finale della ricerca: Positivo per entrambi i soggetti_


	2. 1

1

 

Mi alzo e mi dirigo in bagno. Mentre mi lavo i denti mi guardo allo specchio e mentalmente ricordo che giorno è oggi. Rido sommessamente.  _Un mese._  È già passato un mese? Mi sembra ieri quando ho preso un treno e sono andata nel Surrey con solo una valigia e un disegno in mano.

 

Lui era lì, con la sua migliore faccia offesa, ma in realtà mi aspettava. Sapeva che non potevo semplicemente lasciar perdere. Sapeva che lo avrei seguito anche in capo al mondo.

E così ho fatto. L'ho raggiunto. Gli ho fatto le mie scuse. L'ho baciato. Gli ho detto che ero a sua disposizione per i successivi tre giorni. Gli ho detto che avrei  _sperimentato_  con lui.

Lui ne è stato felice e, naturalmente, anche io.

Mi ha guidato in un salottino e ci siamo seduti sul divano. Non ha atteso nemmeno che prendessi fiato e mi ha baciato. Mi ha stretto a sé con forza e si è steso su di me. I nostri corpi erano così vicini che potevo percepire le sue pulsazioni, la sua pelle era calda e rabbrividiva a ogni nostro contatto. Potevo sentire il desiderio che provava.

Non mi sono tirata indietro. L'ho accolto su di me, l'ho aiutato a liberarsi dai vestiti mentre lui faceva lo stesso con i miei. Mi tremava la mano mentre gli sbottonavo i pantaloni. Ero nervosa, tremendamente. Sapevo che, se in qualche modo lo avessi deluso, lui si sarebbe richiuso in sé stesso e probabilmente non avrebbe più voluto avermi nella sua vita. Non potevo rischiare di rovinare tutto, doveva essere tutto perfetto.

_Inutile dire che non è stato così facile._

In parte perché lui aveva il piede ingessato, in parte perché io sono sempre stata goffa in ogni cosa, siamo caduti dal divano. E ho temuto che fosse finito tutto.

In preda al panico, ho tentato di sdrammatizzare ridendo mentre mi scusavo. Poi, non so bene come sia successo, ma anche lui ha iniziato a ridere. E, da quel momento in poi, è stato tutto perfetto. Il nervosismo è svanito, eravamo solo noi due che ci esploravamo, accarezzavamo, univamo, completamente travolti dalla passione.

È stato unico, speciale, magico. Vedere le sue espressioni quando si lasciava andare, il piacere che distendeva il suo viso, sentire i gemiti emessi dalla sua splendida bocca, è stato come un sogno troppo bello che si realizzava.

Qualcosa che ancora oggi non mi sembra vero.

Ci sono stati molti altri  _esperimenti_  in quel cottage del Surrey. Direi che abbiamo sperimentato praticamente in ogni stanza e ogni superficie, o almeno sin dove ce lo permetteva la sua ingessatura. E, alla fine dei tre giorni, sentivo di amarlo così tanto che il cuore avrebbe potuto esplodermi nel petto. Ogni volta che incrociavo i suoi meravigliosi occhi affilati, sentivo come se anche lui mi amasse. Non ha mai detto niente in merito, non sarebbe stato nel suo stile, ma i suoi sguardi, i suoi sorrisi, il modo in cui mi toccava, era come se volesse comunicarmi qualcosa.

Quando siamo tornati a Londra, la nostra vita è ripresa più o meno come al solito, tranne per il fatto che la notte, quando dividevamo lo stesso letto, non si trattava più solo di baci e carezze.

È stato il mese più bello di tutta la mia vita. Non penso di essere mai stata così felice.

 

Rientro in camera da letto, e lui è ancora lì che dorme, con i capelli scompigliati che gli ricadono sul viso e il lenzuolo che copre scarsamente il suo corpo nudo. Un corpo che ho amato e venerato solo poche ore fa ma lo rifarei ancora e ancora sino all'eternità.

Mi siedo accanto a lui nel letto e gli affondo una mano fra i capelli, pettinando i suoi riccioli ribelli, poi mi chino e lo bacio dolcemente sulle labbra.

"Molly...” sussurra lui sorridendo ancor prima di aprire gli occhi. “Sei già in piedi?” domanda tirandomi verso di sé in modo che i nostri corpi aderiscano.

“Tra un'ora John sarà qui per accompagnarti a rimuovere il gesso. Devi alzarti.”

“Un'ora? È un'eternità. Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo.” Risponde malizioso con voce bassa e suadente.

Prima che io possa replicare, sento la sua mano farsi strada sotto la mia vestaglia e accarezzarmi in maniera esplicita. Dovrei tirarmi indietro. Dovrei fermarlo. Dovrei impedirgli di sedurmi ma,  _che io sia dannata_ , è esattamente quello che voglio. Ecco perché non ho indossato niente sotto la vestaglia.

Mi metto a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi e un attimo dopo lui è dentro di me. Come ogni volta, mi sento come se fossi finalmente a casa. Come se tutto quello che faccio il resto del giorno, il lavoro e tutti gli altri impegni, fossero solo un ostacolo per farmi arrivare dove è destino che io sia. Con lui, fra le sue braccia, con i nostri corpi uniti.

Lui si tira su a sedere, in modo che i nostri volti siano uno di fronte all'altro. Mi stringe a sé, mi guida, mi controlla e mi lascia libera allo stesso tempo. Io alterno spinte veloci a spinte estremamente lente, in modo da assaporare al meglio ogni secondo e poter osservare quel volto che amo reagire di conseguenza in una miriade di espressioni meravigliose.

“Sherlock...” mormoro quando il piacere sta per esplodere in me in una miriade di colori.

Afferro con forza le sue spalle e tuffo il viso sul suo collo per soffocare un urlo mentre le sue unghie affondano nei miei fianchi in un gesto possessivo.

Sento un gemito uscire dalle sue labbra e un secondo dopo si lascia andare all'indietro sul letto con un tonfo, trascinandomi con sé. I nostri respiri accelerati sono l'unico rumore che riempie la stanza.

“Faremo tardi.” dico infine non appena ho abbastanza fiato.

“John aspetterà.”

“Pensavo non volessi che sapesse di noi, per ora. Ma se arriva e ci trova in questa posizione potrebbe dedurre qualcosa.”

Lui replica con una calda e bassa risata che mi fa rabbrividire nel profondo. C'è qualcosa di quest'uomo che non scateni i miei ormoni?

“John non è mai puntuale. E poi so per certo che ieri ha portato Mary al cinema e che hanno fatto piuttosto tardi, quindi probabilmente sarà assonnato e distratto. Senza contare che passa sempre prima a salutare Mrs. Hudson che lo tratterrà almeno dieci minuti. Quindi, facendo un rapido calcolo, abbiamo almeno una mezz'ora in più del previsto.  _Bis?_ ”

Ora sono io a ridere. Quest'uomo è incredibile. E pensare che solo qualche mese fa mi aveva confessato di trovare il sesso “sporco e squallido” e ora invece non riesce più a farne a meno. È assolutamente insaziabile.

“Ti dimentichi un altro dettaglio,  _mio caro consulente investigativo_ , io devo andare a lavoro.”

“Dì che sei malata.”

“Non posso, sarebbe la terza volta in un mese. Nessuno ci crederebbe.”

“Allora possiamo inventare qualcosa. Un incidente?”

“No, Sherlock. Io devo andare a lavoro e tu andrai a togliere questo maledetto gesso. Non sei contento di poter finalmente camminare di nuovo?”

“Sì, certo, anche se devo dire che ho trovato molto  _stimolante_  il fatto di essere costretto a letto.”

“Non sei costretto a letto. Puoi alzarti quando vuoi. Sei persino scappato nel Surrey!”

“Evento eccezionale. Normalmente devo restare sdraiato come qualunque infermo.”

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e sospiro mentre mi divincolo dalle sue braccia e mi alzo. È proprio come un ragazzino che vuole sempre aver ragione.

“Ciò non toglie che oggi il gesso andrà via. Quindi ora ci alziamo e ci rendiamo presentabili prima che arrivi John.”

Lui sbuffa ma poi sorride e obbedisce.

 

Sto finendo la mia tazza di caffè quando arriva John, puntualmente in ritardo di mezz'ora come aveva previsto Sherlock.

“Ciao Molly, scusate il ritardo...”

“Non preoccuparti, lui se lo aspettava.”  
“Certo, come sempre...” replica lui ridendo e scuotendo la testa con tono esasperato. “Dov'è?”

“Credo che sia uscito dal bagno e che sia in camera da letto.”

John annuisce e raggiunge la camera da letto, bussa leggermente ma la porta si apre di scatto. Sherlock è in piedi, vestito di tutto punto e con la sua solita aria impaziente.

“Sei in ritardo.”

“Lo so, mi dispiace.”

“Ovviamente lo avevo previsto e ti ho detto di venire mezz'ora prima del necessario così saresti stato puntuale.”

“Tu...  _cosa?_ ”

Sherlock non replica ma afferra il vecchio bastone che usa come stampella e raggiunge la cucina con aria seccata. Senza dire una parola gli passo la sua tazza di caffè, che lui afferra senza commentare.

“Quanto ci vorrà per l'asportazione del gesso?”

“Un'ora, circa, ma ci vorrà più tempo per le scartoffie.” spiega John semplicemente.

“Fortuna che mi accompagna un medico, servirà a sveltire la procedura.” commenta Sherlock prima di finire tutto d'un sorso la sua tazza di caffè. “Andiamo, voglio liberarmi di questa cosa quanto prima.” conclude lasciando la cucina e iniziando a scendere lentamente le scale.

“Sherlock, aspetta! Ti aiuto...” lo rincorre John preoccupato.

Scoppio a ridere. Sherlock non era per niente seccato del ritardo di John ma ha finto di esserlo per non destare sospetti. E per la stessa ragione è scappato senza neanche salutarmi. Dovrei sentirmi offesa, forse, ma prima che arrivasse John è stato incredibilmente dolce con me, quindi direi che posso perdonarlo. Inoltre, mentre beveva il caffè, ha fatto cadere nella mia borsa un bigliettino, senza che John lo notasse. Lo fa spesso quando non siamo soli. Lo apro e quando lo leggo sorrido.

 

_Non fare tardi._

 

Stupido, adorabile Sherlock. È come se avesse paura che un giorno potessi non tornare. Come se temesse che potessi abbandonarlo. Non mi crede quando gli dico che lo amo e che non lo lascerò mai.

Sospiro e conservo il suo bigliettino dentro alla tasca della mia borsa e poi scendo le scale. Esco sulla strada giusto in tempo per vederli salire su un taxi e sfrecciare via. Per un secondo, vedo il mio amato coinquilino voltarsi, guardarmi e sorridere. Gli faccio un cenno di saluto e sorrido anche io.

È strano avere una relazione segreta, tanto più con Sherlock Holmes. È come vivere con due persone completamente diverse. C'è  _Sherlock - sociopatico_ , che mi rivolge a mala pena la parola e, quando lo fa, critica il mio aspetto, i miei vestiti e ogni cosa che faccio. E poi c'è  _Sherlock - amante,_  che mi sorride, mi coccola e sembra non riuscire a fare a meno di me. E la cosa assurda è che io amo entrambi. Come le due facce di una moneta, non può esistere l'uno senza l'altro. E io so che  _Sherlock - amante_  è solo una conseguenza dello  _Sherlock - sociopatico_  che mi ha insultato per anni, ma è di lui che io mi sono innamorata, dopo tutto. L'altro è solo il premio per aver atteso tutto questo tempo.

 

La giornata a lavoro è stata interminabile. Non facevo che guardare l'orologio o il telefono, non vedendo l'ora di tornare a casa. E ora che finalmente apro la porta e faccio le scale devo trattenere un moto di delusione. C'è qualcuno di sopra che parla con Sherlock.

Arrivo al piano, apro la porta e devo trattenermi dal non imprecare. Non c'è solo “qualcuno”, ci sono tutti gli amici di Sherlock. John, Mary, Greg, Mrs. Hudson e persino Mycroft. Tutti stanno bevendo del vino e c'è persino un dolce sul tavolo.

“Ma che succede?” domando con un sorriso di circostanza mentre cerco Sherlock con lo sguardo e lo trovo seduto sulla poltrona che mi guarda con aria infastidita. Chiaramente questa riunione non è stata una sua idea.

“Oh, eccoti cara!” esclama Mrs. Hudson venendo verso di me e prendendomi per mano. “Ho solo organizzato un piccolo party per festeggiare la rimozione del gesso di Sherlock.”

“Ma...”

“Non c'era niente di cui festeggiare, Mrs. Hudson, tanto meno con tanti invitati.” borbotta Sherlock con tono tagliente.

“Non essere sciocco, ragazzo. Tutti siamo felici che tu ora possa sgambettare come prima.”

Vedo Sherlock spalancare la bocca per dire qualcosa ma poi mi guarda e si blocca, richiudendola.

“Sicuramente Molly sarà felice di non averti più chiuso in casa tutto il santo giorno.” aggiunge John ridacchiando mentre mi passa un bicchiere di vino.

Mary si avvicina a me e mi stringe in un abbraccio comprensivo. Lei sa che c'è qualcosa tra me e Sherlock, anche se non le ho mai detto di cosa si tratta esattamente, ma mi guarda come se sapesse esattamente come mi sento.

“Ora potrai nuovamente venire sulle scene del crimine come prima, non ne sei felice?” domanda Greg con un sorriso.

“Il fatto che io sia nuovamente in grado di farlo è un bene per me o per te, Ispettore?”

Il sorriso di Lestrade si spegne, ma John lo raggiunge immediatamente e gli da una pacca sulla spalla. “Non te la prendere, lo sai come è fatto.” sembra dirgli con lo sguardo per consolarlo.

Io sono ancora in piedi, a pochi passi dalla porta, ancora con la giacca e la borsa. Decido di liberarmene e le appoggio sul divano. Quando mi volto mi trovo di fronte al maggiore degli Holmes.

“Oh, salve.”

“Salve a lei, Miss Hooper.” mi saluta lui con uno strano tono mentre mi osserva dalla testa ai piedi e infine sorride. “Vorrei solo ringraziarla per tutto quello che fa per il mio ingrato fratello. Non è mai stato bravo a dire semplicemente grazie, anche se credo sia felice di...  _ricompensarla_  per i suoi sforzi.”

Non so perché, ma quello che dice mi sembra sempre incredibilmente ambiguo, e arrossisco violentemente.

“Lui... Non è così terribile. Insomma, ormai sono abituata.”

Mycroft sorride e per un attimo temo che possa leggermi dentro con quegli occhi di ghiaccio.

“Lei è una benedizione per lui. Ho notato dei miglioramenti nel suo carattere e ritengo siano merito suo.”

“Io non credo...”

“Se dovesse avere bisogno del mio aiuto o sostegno, la prego di non farsi problemi, mi chiami.” aggiunge mettendomi in mano il suo biglietto da visita.

“Perché mai dovrei avere bisogno del suo aiuto?”

Lui non risponde ma alza un sopracciglio e si allontana dall'altra parte della sala.

Ogni volta che parlo con quell'uomo mi sento come messa alla prova. Come se mi stesse mettendo di fronte a un complicato puzzle per vedere se sono in grado di risolverlo. Confusa, guardo il biglietto da visita e me lo metto in tasca.

Sospiro e decido di mangiare un pezzo di quel dolce dall'aria tanto deliziosa.

 

Quando finalmente sono andati tutti via, mi sdraio sul divano esausta e chiudo gli occhi. Detesto queste occasioni in cui tutti si aspettano che io faccia conversazione, ma in realtà non so mai cosa dire.

Passa appena qualche secondo e poi sento il peso di Sherlock sopra il mio corpo. Subito dopo le sue labbra mi stanno baciando il collo.

“Non vedevo l'ora di restare solo con te...” sussurra mentre mi infila una mano sotto il maglione.

“Sherlock, anche io volevo stare con te, ma sono esausta.” confesso sapendo che non ne sarà felice.

Infatti, sento che si irrigidisce e un attimo dopo si alza, lasciandomi sola e infreddolita sul divano. Non dice una parola e lo vedo andare a sedersi sulla sua poltrona.

“Sherlock...” lo chiamo tirandomi su a sedere sul divano. “Sherlock, non ti sarai offeso...”

“Offeso? No, ovviamente. Sei  _esausta,_  quindi ti lascio riposare.”

Sospiro. Stupido ragazzino.

“Non intendevo dire che dovessi starmi lontano.”

“Allora dovresti essere più precisa nelle tue affermazioni.”

“Ma io ho solo detto di essere stanca, non ho detto  _vattene_!”

“Era chiaramente sotto inteso. Comunque, non preoccuparti, ho delle cose su cui riflettere.” annuncia portando le mani al volto e chiudendosi nel suo solito mutismo.

“Sai cosa ti dico, Sherlock Holmes?” sbotto alzandomi dal divano e dirigendomi in bagno. “Vattene al diavolo! E vedi se riesci a capire cosa è  _sotto inteso_!” concludo sbattendo la porta.

 

Dopo aver fatto una lunga doccia mi infilo a letto ma, incredibilmente, non riesco a dormire. Ero così stanca solo poco fa, tanto da rifiutare Sherlock, e ora invece...

Sono distesa su un fianco, spalle alla porta, ma mi rendo conto immediatamente quando viene aperta lentamente senza far rumore. Forse crede che io stia dormendo. Sento dei fruscii e capisco che si sta spogliando. Devo lottare con tutta me stessa per non voltarmi a guardarlo. Poi le coperte vengono scostate e lo sento entrare nel letto e raggiungermi. Mi circonda la vita con il braccio e affonda il viso nel mio collo. Lo sento fare un profondo respiro e annusarmi. Un brivido mi percorre la schiena. Non posso evitarlo.

“Pensavo fossi  _esausta_.”

“La stanchezza è svanita all'improvviso.”

Lui si stringe ancora di più a me e la mia schiena poggia sul suo petto. Anche senza voltarmi so per certo che è nudo. La sua mano si infila sotto la mia canottiera e raggiunge la mia pancia, iniziando ad accarezzarla.

“Mi dispiace.” dice mentre con la punta del naso disegna degli invisibili ricami sulla mia pelle.

“A me dispiace.” replico sentendomi terribilmente in colpa. “Non avrei dovuto sbottare così, poco fa.”

“Colpa mia, come sempre. Non avrei dovuto offendermi solo perché eri stanca.”

Sorrido. Stranamente sembra sempre che Sherlock sappia esattamente cosa dire per farsi perdonare. Anche quando questo significa scusarsi e prendersi le colpe.  _Incredibile_.

Volto il viso all'indietro e incontro il suo. Lo bacio dolcemente e sento come se il mio corpo si rilassasse all'improvviso.

“Buonanotte, Sherlock.” sussurro quando chiudo gli occhi e sento il sonno raggiungermi.

“Buonanotte, Molly Hooper.” replica lui depositando un bacio fra i miei capelli.


	3. 2

2

 

Quando suona la sveglia, la spengo immediatamente e mi rigiro sotto le coperte. Ho terribilmente freddo. Mi sposto leggermente cercando il corpo caldo di Sherlock, ma al suo posto trovo solo un lenzuolo vuoto. Apro gli occhi sorpresa. Dove diavolo è? Mi alzo e indosso la vestaglia prima di mettermi a girare nell'appartamento alla sua ricerca. In bagno non c'è, ma sento il profumo del suo dopobarba. Quindi si è alzato, ha fatto una doccia e la barba, e poi? In cucina non c'è traccia di lui, tranne che per una tazza sporca nel lavello. Ha bevuto il caffè. Proseguo in sala ma è deserta e il suo cappotto non è appeso al solito posto.

Ok, c'è qualcosa di strano. Non mi ha lasciato nessun biglietto o messaggio, è semplicemente uscito all'alba. Un nuovo caso? Perché non mi ha avvisato? Ancora incredula giro per casa alla ricerca di un messaggio, non posso credere che sia uscito senza dire nulla. Quando mi rendo conto che la mia ricerca è vana, mi arrendo. Vado in bagno a lavarmi i denti e mi rassegno al fatto che Sherlock non cambierà mai del tutto.

Quando esco per andare a lavoro, di lui ancora non c'è traccia. Vorrei essere glaciale e ignorarlo come lui ha fatto con me, ma proprio non ci riesco, quindi gli mando un messaggio.

 

_Che fine hai fatto? MH_

 

Esco di casa triste come non mi capitava da secoli. Non sopporto l'idea di non vederlo appena mi sveglio. So che è irrazionale e terribilmente possessivo da parte mia, ma non posso farne a meno. Amo la sensazione di stare fra le sue braccia prima di dover affrontare il mondo. Amo le sue labbra sul mio collo. Amo i suoi occhi cangianti in cui posso specchiarmi. E, sì, amo anche il sesso mattutino e mi sembrava che lo amasse anche lui...

Mi sento come se mi avessero derubato del mio buongiorno, ma mi faccio forza e mi dirigo alla fermata della metropolitana.

 

Mi trascino stancamente dall'obitorio al laboratorio e mi siedo davanti al microscopio. Il mio umore è uno schifo e continuo a guardare il telefono sperando di trovare dei messaggi, invano.

Sono nel bel mezzo di un'analisi quando la porta si spalanca ed entrano Sherlock, John e Greg.

“Molly, ho bisogno che mi analizzi questo campione. È urgente.”

Rimango a fissarlo esterrefatta ma lui non sembra comprendere e continua a guardarmi impaziente.

“Forse la parola “urgente” non è abbastanza chiara?”

Mi mordo la lingua per non mandarlo a quel paese e gli strappo di mano il suo campione.  _Capelli._  Non dico una parola e mi metto al lavoro.

In questo momento sto ribollendo di rabbia. Eseguo quel controllo solo perché ci sono John e Greg ma, appena loro due escono per andare a prendere un caffè, esplodo.

“Sei un maledetto stronzo.”

“Come scusa?”

“Ho detto che sei uno stronzo.”

Lui smette di guardare nel microscopio e si volta di tre quarti verso di me. Sembra sorpreso.

“Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci.”

Faccio un profondo respiro per trattenermi dal prenderlo a schiaffi. Ne sarei capace.

“Stamattina sei uscito senza dire una parola o lasciare un messaggio. Ti ho scritto e non mi hai risposto. Poi ti presenti qui, come se niente fosse, pretendendo il mio aiuto.”

“Continuo a non capire.”

“Come sarebbe che non capisci? Mi hai fatto preoccupare! E mi hai fatto sentire un'idiota!”

“Devo tenerti informata di ogni singolo passo che faccio? Devo avvisarti ogni volta che esco di casa?”  
“Non ogni volta, ma almeno quando si tratta di qualcosa di inusuale, sarebbe carino.”

“Ma non è stato inusuale. Esco di casa a qualsiasi ora per i miei casi e non ti ho mai dovuto avvisare.”

“Le cose sono un po' cambiate, non credi?”

“Se ti riferisci al fatto che io e te abbiamo dei rapporti sessuali, non ritengo che cambi il mio modo di lavorare.”

Mi irrigidisco sentendo un coltello piantarsi nella mia schiena. Ecco il vero Sherlock, come avevo potuto dimenticare che lui è così?

“Certo, dimenticavo. Il tuo lavoro prima di tutto. Io sono solo un passatempo tra un caso e l'altro. Anzi, un esperimento.”

“Se ti riferisci all'esperimento iniziato nel Surrey, direi che si è concluso con esito positivo. D'altra parte, a volte svolgo dei piccoli e innocui esperimenti ma...”

“Sempre su di me?”

“Sì, ma...”

“Sai cosa ti dico? Finisci l'analisi di questo campione per conto tuo.” concludo lasciando il microscopio e uscendo dal laboratorio.

Quasi mi scontro con John e Greg che stanno tornando con in mano delle tazze di caffè. Li ignoro e mi dirigo in bagno.

 

Mi lavo la faccia con l'acqua fredda per l'ennesima volta, nel vano tentativo di nascondere che ho pianto. Sarà inutile, lo capirebbe anche un bambino.

Rassegnata, esco dal bagno e trovo John ad aspettarmi.

“Ti senti bene?” mi chiede accigliandosi.

“Sì, certo. Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Sherlock ha detto che sembravi essere in preda a una crisi emotiva di qualche tipo e mi ha chiesto di controllare come stavi. Era preoccupato.”

“Sherlock...  _preoccupato?_  Scherzi, vero?” chiedo con sarcasmo.

“In effetti suona strano anche a me, ma mi ha chiesto di venire a vedere se avevi bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Sì, ho bisogno che liberi il mio laboratorio al più presto. Ora vado a mangiare qualcosa e tornerò tra dieci minuti, non voglio trovarlo lì.”

Senza attendere la risposta di John, mi volto e mi allontano con passo deciso.

“Molly!” mi chiama cercando di fermarmi, ma lo ignoro.

Arrivata alla caffetteria prendo il muffin al cioccolato più grande in vendita e una tazza di tea bollente, e poi mi siedo in un angolo cercando di calmarmi.

Peccato che a quanto pare non mi sia concesso di farlo.

Sherlock entra come una furia nella caffetteria solo un minuto dopo.

“Vorrei delle spiegazioni.” pretende sedendomi di fronte.

“Tu...  _cosa?_ ” esclamo talmente sorpresa che rischio di farmi andare di traverso il muffin.

“A cosa devo il tuo atteggiamento di oggi nei miei confronti?”  
“Il mio  _atteggiamento_  è dovuto al modo insensibile e irrispettoso con cui ti sei comportato. Non pretendo molto in fondo, mi sembra. Non voglio che tu faccia lo svenevole o che mi regali fiori e cioccolatini o che mi coccoli in pubblico. Non sono una ragazzina. Voglio solo un minimo di rispetto.”

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non volevo svegliarti. E poco fa mi sono comportato come sempre per non insospettire John e Greg.”

“Io ti saluto quando mi alzo in piena notte per venire a lavoro, nonostante tu sappia benissimo dove vado. Non volevo di più, è solo un piccolo gesto che non ti avrebbe portato via più di trenta secondi. E, poco fa, un  _ciao_  sarebbe bastato. Mi tratti come se non esistessi.”

“Io non... è ovvio che esisti per me. Pensavo che ormai ti fosse chiaro.”

“No, affatto. Per me è solo chiaro che sono in fondo alla tua lista di persone che contano.  _Sono solo un esperimento_.”

Lo vedo stringere le labbra, non sa cosa dire perché ho ragione. Forse non vuole ammetterlo, ma so che è così.

“Lascia stare, Sherlock. Non importa. Come al solito è colpa mia. Dimentico che ho a che fare con un sociopatico.”

Mi alzo ed esco dalla caffetteria per tornare nel mio laboratorio, finalmente vuoto. Mi siedo e mi sostengo la testa con entrambe le mani, sentendomi un vero schifo.

 

Rientro a casa di pessimo umore. Avrei voluto non farlo, ma non ho nessun altro posto dove andare e sono troppo stanca per rimanere in laboratorio. Fortunatamente, la casa è vuota. Lui deve essere ancora alle prese con il suo caso e ne sono felice. Non voglio affrontarlo di nuovo. Come sempre, mi faccio una doccia e poi mi infilo a letto. Anche questa volta, però, non riesco a prendere sonno. E, inevitabilmente, scoppio a piangere.  _Stupido, stupido, stupido Sherlock_. Non piangevo così tanto per lui da... Non lo so. Parecchio.

Verso le due, quando sono ancora sveglia rimuginando, sento la porta della camera aprirsi lentamente e il rumore dei suoi passi. Come ieri notte, riesco a distinguere il rumore di come toglie i vestiti e si infila a letto. Questa volta, però, prima di abbracciarmi, esita.

Io rimango immobile, cercando di fare profondi respiri per dare l'illusione di essere realmente addormentata, ma so che lui non si lascia ingannare.

Un minuto dopo mi abbraccia e affonda il viso fra i miei capelli. Vorrei non provare nulla, lo vorrei davvero, ma non ci riesco.

“Sono un idiota.” mi sussurra vicino all'orecchio. “Perdonami.”

“Sherlock, voglio solo essere considerata, quando ti comporti così mi fai sentire insignificante... Non voglio altro, davvero.”

“Lo so. In realtà, non doveva andare così. Stamattina pensavo di rientrare prima che ti svegliassi, ma mentre ero fuori ha chiamato Lestrade... Mi dispiace.”

“Potevi chiamare o scrivere un messaggio. Mi mandi messaggi continuamente, dopotutto.”

“Hai ragione.”

“Dove andavi?”

“A comprare l'occorrente per alcuni esperimenti.”

“Ancora? La cucina trabocca di materiale per esperimenti.” Sbuffo. “Stai mentendo. È così difficile essere sincero?”

Lui mi costringe a voltarmi e mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con lui. Con la luce che entra dalla finestra riesco a vedere i suoi occhi.

“Non sto mentendo.”

Mi fissa con sguardo deciso e riesco a leggere solo sincerità nel suo viso.

“Va bene. Ora però devo dormire.” Cerco di chiudere il discorso, ma non del tutto convinta.

Lui annuisce e mi lascia voltare nuovamente su un fianco per poi stringersi nuovamente a me.

“Voglio solo che tu sappia che sei in cima alla lista delle persone che contano, è solo che... ancora non so bene come comportarmi in merito. Ci sono troppe cose che per me sono scontate, ma a quanto pare mi sbaglio.”

Vorrei replicare ma mi sento invadere dalle lacrime.

“Perdonami...” continua a sussurrare lui mentre mi bacia il collo. “Molly, ti prego, perdonami...”

Lui sa bene che quando fa così non riesco a resistergli. Lo ha scoperto quando eravamo nel Surrey, durante la nostra prima discussione, e ora lo usa contro di me ogni volta che vuole farsi perdonare. E io lo so bene, ma non posso fare a meno di cedere, ogni volta.

Mi volto e gli getto le braccia al collo, lasciando che mi baci, mi tocchi e faccia di me ciò che vuole. Sono come un pupazzo senza volontà fra le sue grandi e calde mani.

“Ti amo, stupido...” ripeto tra un bacio e l'altro. “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo...”

Lui, come sempre, non replica, ma il modo in cui fa l'amore con me stanotte è diverso dal solito. È come più dolce, più appassionato. Se solo fosse così espansivo anche a parole...

Poco tempo dopo, mi accoccolo soddisfatta fra le sue braccia, ma prima che il sonno mi avvolga mi torna in mente qualcosa.

“Quali esperimenti stai facendo? Mi riguardano?”

“Non sono propriamente su di te, ma sei coinvolta.”

“Non dovrei sapere di cosa si tratta?”  
“Sono innocui.”

“Lo dici sempre.”

“Saprai l'esito al termine.”

“Sherlock, se si tratta di qualcosa di pericoloso per me o per te, o di qualcosa che potrebbe causare la mia rabbia, sappi che potrei schiaffeggiarti.”

“Mmm... è una promessa?” mugugna lui con tono malizioso fra i miei capelli.

“ _Stupido._ Ricorda che il fatto che io ti ami non significa che sia disposta a sopportare sempre qualunque cosa, ok?”

“Lo so.” conferma baciandomi la fronte.

Con un sorriso, mi stringo maggiormente a lui e mi addormento.


	4. 3

3

 

Sono ancora mezzo addormentata, ma mi accoccolo contro il suo corpo caldo. Un attimo dopo la sua mano sta accarezzando distrattamente i miei capelli. Apro gli occhi e mi trovo di fronte al suo sorriso.

“Buongiorno, Molly Hooper.”

“Buongiorno, Sherlock Holmes.”

Si china su di me e mi bacia. Se potessi, fermerei il tempo esattamente in questo momento. Lui che mi guarda  _in quel modo_ , che mi bacia  _in quel modo_ , che mi sfiora _in quel modo_.

C'è un muto accordo tra di noi sul fatto di non parlare di sentimenti. Lui non obbietta se ogni tanto mi lascio andare a incontrollabili dichiarazioni d'amore, ma non commenta mai, io lo so e mi sta bene. Ma se lo accetto c'è un motivo. È per momenti come questo. Momenti in cui, pur non dicendo una parola, io sento che lui prova qualcosa per me. Forse non è amore, o almeno non come quello che provo io, ma è  _qualcosa_. Magari prima o poi riuscirà a parlarne.

“Ho il giorno libero.” lo informo mentre lo stuzzico baciando il suo bellissimo collo.

“Io devo chiudere il caso.” replica con tono rassegnato.

“Ancora? Pensavo che ieri...”

“Mi manca ancora qualche dettaglio.” spiega cominciando a vendicarsi ripagandomi della stessa moneta.

Solo che io ho molta meno forza di volontà quando si tratta delle sue labbra sul mio collo.

“E ti ci vorrà tanto?”

“Un paio d'ore.”

“Un'eternità.”

Lui ride silenziosamente e poi rotola sopra di me, rimane a fissarmi per un minuto, come se vedesse in me un qualche mistero da risolvere, e accarezza il mio viso in maniera così delicata che mi viene voglia di piangere.

“Preferirei restare tutto il giorno in questo letto con te, te lo assicuro.” mormora infine con la voce così bassa che mi sembra di sentirla vibrare dentro di me.

“Ma non puoi rinunciare al tuo lavoro solo per me, giusto?”

“Esatto.”

“Ora capisci come mi sentivo io ogni volta che mi pregavi di darmi malata?”

Lui ride ancora poi si china e mi bacia.

“Oh, Molly Hooper...” dice semplicemente, fermandosi come a metà di una frase.

Come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa ma si fosse bloccato perché non trova le parole.

“Sarò qui ad aspettarti, quindi non fare tardi.” lo invito per evitargli l'imbarazzo di non sapere cosa dire.

“Cosa farei senza di te...” commenta con un sorriso prima di iniziare ad accarezzarmi sino a farmi perdere la ragione.

 

Sto mettendo le tazze della colazione nel lavello quando Sherlock rientra in cucina. Si è appena messo il cappotto, si scompiglia i suoi meravigliosi riccioli e si sistema il bavero alto come sua abitudine. Poi si avvicina a me, mi mette le mani attorno al viso e mi bacia. Rimango sorpresa per un attimo e poi gli cingo il collo con le braccia, ricambiando. *

Passiamo tutte le notti assieme e facciamo l'amore continuamente, ma riesce a sconvolgermi completamente anche con un solo semplice bacio.

Si allontana da me e mi fa l'occhiolino e poi scappa giù per le scale. Sorrido. Sono così felice che ho voglia di urlare. Istintivamente, porto una mano alla bocca, per essere sicura che nessun urlo ne esca.

Quando i miei ormoni smettono di saltellare, decido di sfruttare al meglio la giornata facendo le consuete pulizie. Dopo aver sistemato la cucina, mi occupo del bagno e, per ultima, la camera da letto.  Sono impegnata a cambiare le lenzuola quando sento uno strano rumore, come di un libro che cade. Controllo sotto il letto e trovo un taccuino, dal lato di Sherlock. Mi inchino e lo recupero. Lo sfoglio per capire di cosa si tratti, ma gli appunti sono piuttosto confusi. Sino a che non trovo qualcosa di familiare. Una data e la descrizione di una serie di esperimenti. Sussulto per la sorpresa, tanto che devo sedermi. Non si tratta di esperimenti chimici.  _Si tratta di noi._  Sherlock ha catalogato con una breve descrizione ogni nostro rapporto sessuale quando eravamo al cottage. Lo ha fatto in maniera fredda e impersonale, non ci sono nemmeno i nostri nomi e lui parla di se stesso in terza persona.

Sono scioccata. Insomma, abbiamo detto che avremmo sperimentato, ma non intendevamo in quel senso! O, almeno, questo è quello che credevo io...

Poi trovo una pagina vuota con una data futura. Si tratta della prossima settimana, come se avesse deciso di iniziare un nuovo esperimento.

Ha detto che farà degli altri esperimenti che mi coinvolgono, di che genere?

Rimango a fissare i suoi appunti per non so quanto tempo. Non so se essere furiosa o rassegnata.

In fondo, potevo aspettarmi qualcosa di meglio dal sociopatico con cui vivo?

 

Sono seduta sul divano, stringendo nervosamente una tazza di tea ormai gelata fra le mani, quando Sherlock rientra. Sale le scale di corsa ed apre la porta di scatto, irrompendo in casa saltellante. Sembra essere felice.

“Geniale, geniale!” continua a ripetere sorridente. “Ho appena risolto un caso in maniera geniale!”

Rimango a fissarlo senza dire una parola, sono troppo infuriata, ma lui pensa che il mio silenzio sia un invito a raccontare quindi comincia.

“Quei capelli, non puoi immaginare di chi fossero! Persino io ci ho messo un po' ad arrivarci. Sembrava essere un banale caso di omicidio e la colpevole più probabile sembrava essere la moglie del morto, visto che anche il suo primo marito era morto in circostanza sospette. Invece...”

Lui continua a parlare ma io non lo ascolto veramente. Non mi importa un fico secco del suo caso. Sono a dir poco folle di rabbia. Quello che vorrei è alzare il braccio e lanciare la tazza contro la sua testa ricciuta. E lo farei, se questa non fosse la mia tazza preferita.

“..quindi ho dedotto che l'assassino non poteva che essere il primo marito che in realtà aveva solo finto di morire, rendendo la moglie un'inconsapevole bigama.” conclude voltandosi verso di me con un sorriso e con le braccia alzate come un mago quando tira fuori un coniglio dal cappello.

Ancora non ha capito. È un uomo estremamente intelligente e non gli sfugge nessun particolare, ma la sua arroganza è imbattibile. Quando è impegnato a vantarsi non vede e non sente niente. Altrimenti non gli sarebbe sfuggito il modo in cui tengo la tazza con una mano mentre con l'altra stringo nervosamente il cuscino. O il modo in cui la mia gamba accavallata si muove istericamente.

“Interessante.” replico con tono piatto, sapendo che questo lo farà irritare.

“C'è qualcosa che non va?”

“Deducilo tu.”

Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia e mi studia. Nota i miei gesti di nervosismo e poi mi guarda nuovamente in viso.

“Sei irritata. Molto. Direi furiosa. E, dal modo in cui stringi le labbra e mi guardi, credo di esserne la causa.”

“Bravo, ottimo. E riesci a dedurre anche il perché?”

Lui continua a fissarmi senza dire una parola. Allora mi alzo e lo raggiungo sino a trovarmi a pochi centimetri da lui, poi infilo una mano in tasca, afferro quello stramaledetto taccuino e lo uso per schiaffeggiarlo. Mentre il primo colpo va a buon segno, il secondo viene intercettato dalla sua mano.

“Molly, sai che non mi dispiace fare giochetti, ma questo è eccessivo.”

“Non sto giocando, maledetto idiota.” sibilo prima di aprire il taccuino alla pagina incriminata e mostrarglielo.

Lui si irrigidisce e per un secondo le sue labbra formano una piccola O, poi posa nuovamente gli occhi su di me.

“Hai trovato i miei appunti, ma non capisco perché tu sia così arrabbiata.”

“Sherlock, come puoi non capire? Hai considerato tutto quello che è successo tra noi nel Surrey solo degli esperimenti? E io cos'ero? La tua cavia da laboratorio?”

“Avevamo parlato del fatto che avremo sperimentato...”

“Ma era un modo di dire, un gioco tra noi! Sicuramente non mi sarei mai aspettata che tu prendessi appunti su ogni singola volta che...  _che_   _lo abbiamo fatto_! In questa maniera poi! Non ci sono neanche i nostri nomi... Non posso credere che tu possa essere così freddo e cinico!” gli urlo contro senza riuscire più a controllarmi.

“Molly Hooper, calmati.” replica lui con il suo tono calmo che non fa che farmi infuriare di più.

Cerco di schiaffeggiarlo ancora, ma lui mi afferra i polsi e mi attira a sé sino a che non mi trovo a un paio di centimetri dal suo viso.

“Molly, smettila! Lascia che ti spieghi!”

“E va bene! Spiega!” mi arrendo pur non smettendo di urlare.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio in cui mi ha osservata con attenzione, mi libera i polsi. Poi fa un profondo sospiro e comincia a guardarsi intorno nella stanza.

“Innanzitutto, devi renderti conto che non avevo intenzione di essere cinico, ma ho preferito affrontare la questione in maniera scientifica. Volevo essere certo di non tralasciare nessun dettaglio e di non essere influenzato da nessun fattore esterno.”

“E quali sarebbero questi fattori esterni? Eravamo soli!”

Lui non replica ma mi guarda stringendo la labbra nervosamente.

“Oh. Io, giusto? _Io ero il fattore esterno._  Capisco. Scusa tanto se interferivo con la tua ricerca.”

“Non devi pensare che io... Ovviamente era giusto che tu fossi lì e io non avrei voluto fosse diverso. Ma volevo essere certo che il mio giudizio fosse neutrale e non offuscato da... _qualcosa._ ”

“E ora di che diavolo parli?” domando esasperata.

“Come credo di averti già detto, Molly Hooper, provo un certo affetto nei tuoi confronti e ti stimo molto più di qualsiasi altra persona conosca, quindi ho temuto che questo potesse influenzarmi.”

Mi acciglio scuotendo la testa mentre cerco di capire il significato delle sue parole.

“Sherlock... Stai dicendo che temevi di non essere obbiettivo a causa dei tuoi...  _sentimenti per me_?”

È una maniera estremamente contorta per dirmi che prova qualcosa per me.

Tipico di Sherlock.

“Beh, ecco... Se vuoi chiamarli così.” conferma lui facendo un gesto con la mano tentando di minimizzare.

Non so che cosa dire. Rimango impalata in mezzo alla stanza come una statua di ghiaccio, probabilmente con la mia peggiore faccia stupita, mentre lui mi osserva in attesa. Infine, stanco di aspettare, fa qualche passo e si posiziona nuovamente di fronte a me.

“Non volevo essere cinico. È solo il mio modo di affrontare le cose. Le analizzo. Solo che non è stato così semplice come con un banale composto chimico. Alla fine dei tre giorni non ero ancora arrivato a una conclusione e miei appunti mi hanno aiutato. Hai letto le considerazioni finali?”

Scuoto la testa sentendomi improvvisamente in colpa. Apro il taccuino e leggo l'ultima parte. C'è scritto che alla fine dei tre giorni Sherlock, o meglio il Soggetto 1, si è reso conto di provare  _un insieme indefinito di sentimenti verso il Soggetto 2_ , cioè io.

“Oh, Sherlock...” tento di scusarmi ma ho un groppo in gola.

Lui mi abbraccia e mi stringe a sé, in modo che possa poggiare il viso sulla sua spalla. La sua mano mi circonda il capo, facendomi sentire al sicuro, e sento le sue labbra posarsi sulla mia fronte.

“Sono una stupida.” riesco a dire infine. “Mi dispiace...”

“Non è successo nulla. E sai che i tuoi schiaffi mi piacciono, anche se preferisco le tue mani a quel rigido taccuino.” ironizza prendendo una delle mie mani e portandosela alle labbra e accarezzandone il palmo.

Scoppio a ridere e alzo il viso verso di lui. Mi sta sorridendo e non riesco a capire come potessi essere arrabbiata con lui solo poco fa. Mi alzo sulle punte e sfioro il suo naso con il mio. Lui socchiude gli occhi, solo per un istante, e poi li riapre. Sembra quasi un bambino.

“Non dubiterò più di te.” sussurro prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo.

 

Passare il pomeriggio sul divano ha tutto un altro significato quando si è in due.

La televisione è accesa, ma fa solo da sottofondo. Nessuno dei due degna di un minimo di attenzione il documentario sulle tigri del Bengala che viene trasmesso in questo momento.

Io e Sherlock siamo sotto una coperta a farci le coccole.

_Coccole._

_C-o-c-c-o-l-e._

Non so nemmeno se Sherlock sappia come si scrive. Non che mi importi. Sono stesa su di lui, con le braccia attorno al suo collo, e sono estremamente impegnata a disegnarvi delle scie umide con la mia bocca. Lui mi stringe fra le braccia e ha infilato una mano sotto il mio maglione, accarezzandomi la schiena in maniera sensuale.

È tutto così perfetto che non voglio rovinarlo nemmeno per trasferirci in camera da letto. Bacio le sue labbra e mi posiziono meglio sopra di lui, sfregando il bacino contro il suo. Lui mi sorride per un secondo, ma all'improvviso cambia espressione. Fissa la porta di ingresso come se fosse un predatore che punta la preda, poi si volta nuovamente verso di me con aria preoccupata.

“John!” esclama con lo stesso tono con il quale avrebbe detto “Al fuoco!”

Ci alziamo immediatamente dal divano. Il piano di emergenza in questi casi prevede che uno dei due vada in bagno e che l'altro finga indifferenza in sala o in cucina. Data la  _situazione_ , è Sherlock a doversi nascondere in bagno per  _ricomporsi_. Io mi risistemo sul divano e fingo di guardare la TV mentre la coperta che mi avvolge aiuta a nascondere il tremore delle mie mani.

Poco dopo, c'è un leggero bussare alla porta e infine si apre.

“Ciao Molly, disturbo?”

“Ciao John!” esclamo fingendo di non essere delusa per l'interruzione. “No, figurati. Accomodati.”

“Sherlock è in casa?”  
“Credo sia in bagno.” replico fingendo indifferenza. “Vuoi una tazza di tea?”

“No, no, grazie.”

“John!” esclama Sherlock tornando in sala con aria assolutamente rilassata. “Come mai a Baker Street?” domanda guardandolo a mala pena e dirigendosi verso il suo violino.

“Ho bisogno di un consiglio. Non so se faccio bene a chiedere consiglio a te, ma sei il mio migliore amico, dopotutto...”

“John, vieni al punto.”  
“La prossima settimana è il compleanno di Mary.”

“Ne sono a conoscenza.”

“Le ho preso un regalo, ma temo di aver fatto un gigantesco errore.”

“Andiamo, John... Non sarà poi così grave.” cerco di consolarlo con un sorriso.

“Le ho comprato l'aspirapolvere che desiderava.”

“ _Oh._ ” esclamo prima di riuscire a controllarmi.

John alza gli occhi al cielo, capendo che la mia reazione conferma i suoi timori.

“È carino... Una bella idea.” aggiungo cercando di sdrammatizzare.

“No, è terribile.” dice invece Sherlock iniziando a suonare qualche nota con il violino. “Mary detesta le faccende domestiche, ma le fa perché ritiene siano suo dovere come moglie. Regalandole quell'elettrodomestico è come se le dicessi che è l'unica cosa di cui dovrebbe occuparsi. La sminuisce come donna e come moglie. Dovresti restituire immediatamente l'aspirapolvere.”

“Non posso. L'ho comprato con largo anticipo, in saldo, e ora non posso restituirlo. Stamattina ho aperto gli occhi e ho realizzato che è esattamente come hai detto tu. Ho fatto un enorme errore. E ora ho 200£ in meno e un inutile aspirapolvere in più.”

“John...” ho detto alzandomi dal divano e raggiungendolo. “Possiamo trovare una soluzione.”

“Come?”

“Davvero lei desiderava quell'aspirapolvere?”

“Sì, me lo ha chiesto tante volte...”

“Ok, allora le regalerai l'aspirapolvere ma lo userai tu, e farai le pulizie al posto suo il giorno del suo compleanno.”  
“E dici che basterà?”  
“ _Assolutamente no._ ” rispondo immediatamente scuotendo la testa. “Mentre tu luciderai la casa da cima a fondo, io la porterò in un centro benessere e passeremo la giornata a rilassarci e a farci belle. A spese tue, ovviamente, sarà parte del tuo regalo.”

“Devo forse passare in banca a chiedere un prestito?”

“Non ho finito, John. Dovrai anche portarla a cena in un bel ristorante, regalarle fiori e comprarle un completo intimo sexy.”  
“C-cosa?” balbetta sorpreso dalla mia idea.

“John, devi regalarle qualcosa che dica  _Sei bellissima ogni giorno di più_ e non  _Dimostri un anno in più_. E, dal momento che sei partito con un aspirapolvere, non puoi andare tanto per il sottile.”

“Quanto mi costerà tutto questo?”  
“Sicuramente meno di un divorzio.” commenta Sherlock con sarcasmo.

Incrocio il suo sguardo e iniziamo a ridere sino a trascinare con noi anche un perplesso John.

 

Risolta la piccola crisi di John, mi metto a preparare il tea per tutti. Sherlock e John sono impegnati a verificare su internet in quale ristorante sia più consono portare Mary, in modo da renderla felice senza prosciugare il conto corrente di John.

É stato strano aiutare John in questo frangente. Non so perché, ma non ho mai pensato che potesse essere un uomo che entra in crisi per un regalo di compleanno. Insomma, John è un tipo romantico, mi chiedo cosa gli sia preso.

Certo, regalare un aspirapolvere non è una tragedia dopo tutto, d'altra parte c'è anche chi regala solo una tazza di caffè e un cupcake al cioccolato... Ma qui non stiamo parlando di me e Sherlock. O di come ho passato il mio compleanno l'anno scorso.

D'altra parte, tra un mese è di nuovo il mio compleanno, e le cose tra noi sono molto cambiate... Riceverò un vero regalo questa volta? Non mi importa che sia costoso, voglio solo che sia qualcosa di speciale solo per me... Pretendo troppo?

Forse sì. Sherlock non da peso alle ricorrenze. Meno di due mesi fa era il suo compleanno e quando gli ho dato il mio regalo sembrava non sapere nemmeno il perché glielo stessi dando. Solo quando ho detto  _Buon Compleanno_  ha ricollegato le cose.

Per essere un uomo così brillante, a volte è estremamente ingenuo. Ma io sono così innamorata di lui che trovo adorabile persino questo aspetto.

Sono proprio irrecuperabile.

Quando porto il tea in sala la scelta sul ristorante è stata fatta e la crisi sembra essere scongiurata. Un lieve bussare alla porta annuncia l'ingresso di Mrs. Hudson.

“Sherlock, caro, c'è un signore che vuole vederti.”

Sospiro incrociando un fugace sguardo con Sherlock. Non abbiamo speranza di restare soli oggi.

Come di consueto quando c'è un cliente, mi ritiro discretamente in cucina, ma ascolto ogni parola.

Fa l'ingresso nell'appartamento Mr. Philips, un uomo di circa cinquant'anni vestito elegantemente.

Sherlock lo fa accomodare e lo studia con attenzione.

“Allora, Mr. Philips, vuole raccontarmi di cosa si tratta o devo dirlo io?” lo interroga poco dopo.

“Mr. Holmes... Lei sa già perché sono qui?” domanda l'uomo stupito e apparentemente spaventato.  
“Non lo so, ma lo deduco dal suo orologio da polso e dalla sua cravatta.”  
“Sherlock, non...” cerca di interromperlo John con tono esasperato.  
“Silenzio, John.” lo zittisce immediatamente Sherlock. “Si tratta del suo compagno, vero?”

Il silenzio invade la sala e io mi affaccio per sbirciare leggermente. Mr. Philips sembra sull'orlo del pianto.

“Sì... Jeremy ha avuto un esaurimento nervoso. Sono due settimane che è a letto e non ha la forza di muoversi nemmeno per mangiare. Io gli sono rimasto accanto per tutto il tempo, ma sono dovuto venire a chiedere il suo aiuto. Non posso lasciare che gli accada tutto questo...”  
“Mr. Philips, cominci dall'inizio, per favore.” lo esorta gentilmente John.

“Certo, certo...” balbetta per qualche secondo prima di trovare il coraggio. “Jeremy lavora per un'importante multinazionale nel campo della meccanica navale e si occupa dei progetti per dei nuovi motori. L'ultimo di essi era un progetto rivoluzionario che avrebbe spazzato via la concorrenza. Era estremamente riservato ed era sotto la sua completa responsabilità.”

“Ed è stato rubato, giusto?” interviene Sherlock con tono saccente.

“Non è esatto.  _Si è letteralmente volatilizzato nel nulla._  Jeremy era solo nel suo ufficio quando è scomparso e nessuno è entrato o uscito. Ha verificato le telecamere di sorveglianza ma non ne ha ricavato nulla. Per lo stress ha avuto un crollo nervoso ed è confinato a letto da due settimane, ma temo non si riprenderà mai più se quel progetto non viene ritrovato. Inoltre, tra due giorni è prevista la valutazione della commissione d'esame e se il progetto non sarà presentato, Jeremy verrà accusato di frode, spionaggio industriale e non so che altro. I suoi nervi non reggerebbero un simile colpo. Deve aiutarci, Mr. Holmes.”

Il silenzio cala nella stanza. Mi sporgo leggermente e vedo Sherlock fissare il vuoto mentre riflette. Per un attimo incrocia il mio sguardo e poi all'improvviso si alza in piedi.

“Accetto il caso, Mr. Philips. E non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Devo vedere l'ufficio da cui è sparito il progetto.” comunica indossando il cappotto. “John, comincia a chiamare un taxi, io arrivo tra due minuti.”

Mentre John e Mr. Philips scendono le scale, Sherlock mi raggiunge e mi abbraccia.

“Devo scappare, ma prometto che al mio ritorno mi farò perdonare.”

“Non è necessario.” lo tranquillizzo abbracciandolo a mia volta. “Devi andare, è il tuo lavoro. Non puoi lasciare che quel pover'uomo soffra così.”

“Sì, beh... Anche io soffro molto a doverti lasciare qui.” mi sussurra all'orecchio con tono basso e sensuale. “Tornerò prima possibile. Promesso.” aggiunge posando un bacio alla base del mio collo.

“Ci conto.” mormoro sentendo le gambe tremare.

Lui prosegue il percorso di baci risalendo sino al mio viso e raggiungendo infine la mia bocca.

“A più tardi, Molly.” mi saluta infine e poi scappa giù per le scale.

 

Mi rotolo nel letto già da un paio d'ore. Accidenti, non riesco più a prendere sonno senza Sherlock. Come diavolo è possibile? Disperata, afferro il suo cuscino e ci affondo il viso. Profuma ancora di lui e faccio dei profondi respiri per bearmi di quell'aroma che adoro. Sto finalmente iniziando a rilassarmi, quando si apre la porta della camera da letto. Se fosse tornato solo cinque minuti più tardi probabilmente mi avrebbe trovato addormentata e non mi sarei mai accorta di niente, ma dal momento che sono sveglia, con la sola luce della luna che arriva dalla finestra, rimango a osservarlo mentre si spoglia cercando di non fare rumore.

Quando entra nel letto rimane sorpreso nel non trovare il suo cuscino al suo posto. Evidentemente, però, capisce subito che la colpevole del furto sono io, quindi mi abbraccia e cerca di portarmelo via delicatamente, ma io non demordo.

“Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere...” sussurro con finto tono di sfida.

Lo sento ridere e poi passa al contrattacco. Si stringe maggiormente a me, accarezzandomi e baciandomi le spalle e poi le braccia. Confesso di metterci appena pochi secondi a cedere e a lasciare il cuscino per gettarmi su di lui.

“Ladra di cuscini...” mormora sulle mie labbra. “Chiamerò Scotland Yard e ti farò portare via in manette...”

“Non credo proprio.” replico ridendo. “E tu sei l'unico che può ammanettarmi, lo sai.”

Rotolo sopra di lui decisa ad avere il controllo della situazione, e inizio a tracciare ogni contorno del suo splendido corpo con le mie mani e le mie labbra. Ogni suo brivido mi incoraggia a continuare. Il calore e il profumo della sua pelle mi stordiscono. Vorrei fondermi con lui. E il fatto di non riuscire a vedere il suo sguardo mi rende più audace. So che lui mi desidera quanto io desidero lui, ma intendo prendermi tutto il tempo necessario per venerare la perfezione dell'uomo che amo. Percorro il suo petto verso il basso con lentezza calcolata e lo sento inarcarsi, solletico gli addominali e il suo ombelico mentre lui si irrigidisce per l'aspettativa. Quando supero i suoi fianchi riesco a sentire un sospiro di sollievo provenire dalla sua meravigliosa bocca.

“Oh, Molly, sì...”

Non perdo ulteriore tempo e inizio a dargli il piacere che aspetta. Sento come se le mie labbra e la mia bocca siano nate per soddisfare ogni suo desiderio. Lui geme meravigliosamente e questo non fa che eccitarmi di più. Prima che raggiunga il limite, risalgo il suo corpo sino ad arrivare nuovamente al suo viso, mentre mi metto a cavallo dei suoi fianchi e il mio bacino si posiziona esattamente sopra il suo. Un secondo dopo lui è dentro di me e io vorrei urlare al mondo quanto lo amo e quanto fare l'amore con lui mi faccia sentire completa e felice, tanto che devo mordermi le labbra per non farlo.

Lui lascia che sia io a guidare, adeguando la velocità alle mie esigenze, e devo aggrapparmi alle sue braccia quando un'ondata di piacere mi travolge. Poi, con un colpo di reni, Sherlock ribalta la situazione posizionandosi sopra di me. Io sto ancora tremando per gli echi dell'orgasmo che mi ha appena travolto e non sono in grado di impedirglielo. Lui inizia a muoversi velocemente, con foga, come se cercasse di fondersi in me con la forza della disperazione. Lo accolgo in me, sollevando le ginocchia per sentirlo più vicino, perché non è mai abbastanza. Non con lui. Incredibilmente, sento nuovamente il piacere inondarmi, e affondo le unghie sui suoi fianchi per controllare il bisogno di urlare il suo nome con tutto il mio fiato. Poco dopo, anche lui raggiunge l'apice, si accascia su di me e inizia a baciarmi il viso e i capelli.

“Molly Hooper...” sussurra tra un bacio e l'altro come una cantilena infinita.

  
_Il mio Sherlock._  Sorrido e, nonostante il buio, riesco a catturare la sua bocca e a baciarlo.

Ogni mia cellula sembra festeggiare. Il mio corpo e la mia anima non hanno mai desiderato altro.

Ci separiamo per prendere fiato e lui infila il viso nell'incavo della mia spalla sfiorando il mio orecchio. I suoi caldi respiri accarezzano la mia pelle. Sento la sua voce bassa e roca mormorare qualcosa ma non riesco a capirne le parole.

“Non ti sento, sciocco...” lo sgrido sorridendo.

Lui ride e quel suono rimbomba in ogni angolo del mio corpo, facendomi tremare.

“Ho detto...” sussurra direttamente nel mio orecchio con tono lento e calcolato. “..che ti amo.”

 

Spengo la sveglia e mi avvicino al suo corpo caldo. Non voglio alzarmi, non voglio lasciare questo letto, non voglio allontanarmi da lui. Lui mi abbraccia possessivo ed è tutto quello che desidero in questo momento.

“Molly...” sussurra con voce ancora impastata dal sonno. “Non andare a lavoro.”

“Non voglio andare, ma alla fine dovrò farlo...” ammetto tristemente.

“Resta con me. Stai male, fidati di me. Hai una temperatura corporea di 37.6, quindi hai la febbre. Devi stare a casa.”

“37.6 non è febbre. È la mia normale temperatura. E poi, da quando sei un termometro umano?”

“Dovresti saperlo che sono un uomo dai molti talenti...” risponde mordicchiandomi l’orecchio.

“Lo so bene, ma resta il fatto che io devo andare a lavoro. E presumo anche tu.”

“Io no. Ho risolto il caso ieri notte.”

“Così in fretta?”

“Era banale. È stata la segretaria di Jeremy, nonché sorella di Mr. Philips, che voleva vendere il progetto all’estero e lo aveva nascosto nella camera da letto di Jeremy, e non era riuscita a recuperarlo perché c’era sempre qualcuno con lui.”

“Ma come è riuscita a portarlo via dall’ufficio senza farsi riprendere dalle telecamere?”

“Non lo ha fatto. Quando ha infilato dei documenti innocui nella valigetta di Jeremy, ci ha messo in mezzo i progetti. È stato lo stesso Jeremy a portarli fuori dall'ufficio, a sua insaputa.”

“Piuttosto macchinoso, non credi?”

“Sì, è vero, e devo riconoscergli una certa genialità, ma non poteva certo competere con me.”

“Ma certo, Sherlock. Nessuno è alla tua altezza.” Replico gratificando il suo ego infantile. “Resta comunque il fatto che io devo andare a lavoro.” Concludo alzandomi dal letto prima che lui possa fermarmi.

“Mi hai distratto adulandomi solo per poter scappare, vero?”

“Non lo farei mai...” rispondo ridacchiando mentre mi allontano verso il bagno.

Quando torno in camera da letto, Sherlock sta scegliendo degli abiti.

“Che fai?” domando mentre inizio a vestirmi.

“Molly, non fare domande ovvie. È evidente che sto scegliendo cosa indossare oggi.”

“Ma perché ora? Torna a letto, è prestissimo.”

“Preferisco venire con te al Barth’s. Ne approfitterò per fare qualche esperimento.”  Spiega con naturalezza.

“D’accordo, ma forse prima dovresti riposare. Puoi venire in laboratorio più tardi.”

Lui si volta verso di me e mi studia aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“ _Tu non vuoi che venga con te_.”

Non è una domanda. Mi sta  _deducendo_.  
“Non essere sciocco. Penso solo che dovresti riposare un po’. Non abbiamo dormito molto stanotte...”

Lui si avvicina e si ferma proprio di fronte me, fermando il mio mento tra le sue dita e costringendomi a incrociare il suo sguardo.

“È per quello che ti ho detto stanotte? Pensavo ne saresti stata felice e...”

“Quello che mi hai detto stanotte mi ha reso  _molto felice_. Più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Più di quanto _io stessa_  abbia mai immaginato!”

“E allora perché non mi vuoi con te?”

“Sherlock Holmes, unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo, non riesci proprio a capirlo?” gli chiedo con un sorriso, ma lui non replica. “Credo che non dovresti venire al Barth’s perché in questo momento la mia forza di volontà è appesa a un filo sottilissimo. Ho bisogno di qualche ora per ritrovare la mia compostezza, o non sarò in grado di lavorare. Non quando l’unica cosa che voglio fare è stare avvinghiata a te...” confesso infine, sperando che comprenda.

Lui mi circonda con le braccia e mi stringe facendo in modo di poter inchiodare i suoi occhi ai miei.

“Molly Hooper, anche io non desidero altro. Sei come una potente droga per me e io non posso più starti lontano. Quindi, credo che ascolterò il tuo saggio consiglio, e ti lascerò andare a lavoro, ma solo perché so che, se venissi,  finirei per fare l'amore con te persino in obitorio.  _Con o senza cadaveri presenti._ ”

Inevitabilmente, scoppio a ridere. Circondo il suo viso spigoloso con le mani e poi mi tiro su per baciarlo con passione.

“Sherlock, io ti amo, ma credo che dovremmo fissare delle regole sul lavoro e su quali posti siano o no consoni per fare l’amore. Non credi?”

“D’accordo.” Acconsente sorridendo prima di baciarmi nuovamente.

 

 

 

*cit. The Empty Hearse (come se non fosse sufficientemente chiaro!)


	5. 4

4

 

Reclino la testa all'indietro e chiudo gli occhi. L'acqua calda mi lambisce e mi tiene a galla. Le bolle dell'idromassaggio sono proprio quello che i miei muscoli doloranti desideravano.

“È fantastico...” commento con un sospiro di piacere. “Potrei rimanere qui per sempre.”

“Anche io.” replica Mary accanto a me. “Certo, dovrei rinunciare al resto del mio regalo di compleanno, ma potrei anche rassegnarmi se potessi rimanere a mollo qui per il resto della vita.”

Scoppiamo a ridere entrambe.

“Credo che ti mancherebbe John.”

“Oh, ma gli direi di raggiungermi. Potremmo trasferirci entrambi in questa meravigliosa vasca. Certo, non avremmo tanta privacy, ma sarebbe molto intrigante.” aggiunge con tono malizioso.

Arrossisco immaginando la stessa cosa per me e Sherlock. Se fare l'amore con lui è già meraviglioso, in una vasca come questa credo che potrei morire e andare direttamente in paradiso.

“Cos'è quello sguardo?” mi domanda all'improvviso la mia amica sorridendo. “A cosa stai pensando, ragazzaccia?”

Rido cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo per essere stata sorpresa nel pieno delle mie fantasie erotiche.

“Niente...” cerco di minimizzare ruotando nella vasca in modo da avere qualche secondo per riprendermi.

“Si tratta di Sherlock, vero?” insiste lei con lo sguardo di chi è assolutamente certo di quello che dice. “Non mi hai ancora detto cosa c'è esattamente fra voi.”

“Ecco...”

“So che c'è qualcosa. Non cercare di negare, Molly Hooper. Lui ti guarda in modo completamente diverso, ora.”

“Tu credi?”

“Certo. Santo cielo, stamattina quando sono passata a prenderti ti ha salutato guardandoti in un modo che... Beh, se mi avessi dato buca per stare a casa con lui, ti avrei capito.”

“Vedi, non so bene come definire il nostro rapporto. E lui vuole che sia un segreto, quindi in pubblico ci comportiamo diversamente.”

“E in privato?”

“In privato è l'uomo più dolce che esista. È affettuoso, premuroso, appassionato,  _insaziabile_...”

“Ooooh!” esclama sorpresa Mary. “E chi lo direbbe che il famoso Sherlock Holmes è in grado di tanto? I giornalisti si divertirebbero un mondo...”

“Probabilmente è per questo che lui non vuole che si sappia.”

“E che mi dici di John? Glielo dirà? È il suo migliore amico...”

“Penso di sì, ma credo che non si senta ancora pronto.” spiego avvicinandomi maggiormente a lei per parlarle sottovoce. “Sai, non credo che Sherlock si sia mai trovato in una situazione simile. Da quel poco che mi ha detto, sembra che le sue esperienze si siano fermate a quando era molto giovane e che non fossero esattamente delle vere e proprie relazioni...”

“Beh, non sono stupita. È evidente che dal punto di vista emotivo non è mai cresciuto veramente. D'altra parte credo che nell'ultimo periodo sia molto migliorato, grazie a te.”

“Non saprei. Non ho fatto molto in realtà... Ero solo lì quando lui aveva bisogno di me.”

“E credi non sia importante? La prima volta che ho incontrato Sherlock, quello che più mi ha colpito di lui sono stati i suoi occhi. Erano come una richiesta di aiuto. Credo che lui si sia sentito solo per tutta la vita e che il fatto di poter avere qualcuno su cui contare gli sembri ancora straordinario. E tu sei lì, per lui. Anche quando è come un bambino di cinque anni. _Cioè, sempre._ Tu sei lì e lo aiuti a relazionarsi con il mondo. A capire di cosa ha realmente bisogno e come comportarsi. Sei la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli, credimi.”

Rimango a fissare il soffitto piastrellato per qualche secondo. Mary ha ragione. Lui è sempre stato solo. Non perché non avesse nessuno intorno, ma perché si è sempre sentito estraneo a tutti. Nessuno lo capiva, nessuno lo accettava. Probabilmente io sarò anche stata ridicolmente ossessionata da lui, tanto da accettare qualsiasi insulto passivamente pur di stargli accanto, ma non l'ho mai abbandonato. Credo che lui avesse bisogno di punti fermi nella sua vita. Persone che non lo avrebbero mai lasciato solo, neanche quando se lo sarebbe ampiamente meritato.

“Sai, mi ha detto che mi ama.” sussurro come se parlassi con me stessa, ma Mary mi sente.

“Davvero?”

“Sì, qualche giorno fa, dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore.”

“Dopo? Non prima?” domanda entusiasta.

“No, dopo. E me lo ha ripetuto milioni di volte quella notte e nei giorni successivi. Mi ama davvero, Mary. Lo credi possibile?” le chiedo in un momento di insicurezza.

“Molly, cara, non potrebbe amare nessun altro oltre te.” mi conferma con un sorriso complice.

 

Scendo dal taxi a Baker Street e saluto con un gesto Mary, prima di aprire il portone del 221b.

C'è silenzio.  _Strano._ Salgo le scale un po' preoccupata ed entro in sala, è deserta.

“Sherlock?” provo a chiamarlo, ma non ottengo risposta.

Sbuffo rassegnata e vado direttamente in bagno a fare una doccia per eliminare i residui di cloro dalla pelle e dai capelli. Quando ne esco ed entro in camera da letto salto all'indietro per la sorpresa.

Sherlock mi sta aspettando dietro la porta, con in mano una rosa rossa a gambo lungo.

“Cosa diavolo...”

“Non ti ho mai fatto un vero regalo per il tuo compleanno.” Esordisce con un sorriso, come se questo spiegasse ogni cosa.

“Sherlock, il mio compleanno è fra un mese.”

“O per Natale.”  
“Davvero, non...”  
“Ora però vorrei recuperare. E oggi mi sembra il giorno appropriato.”

“Perché oggi?”

“Perché ho avuto tutto il tempo per organizzarmi.”

Inevitabilmente, rido. Ovvio, che altre ragioni potevano esserci?

“E anche perché oggi è un giorno importante.” aggiunge poco dopo con tono serio facendo un passo verso di me.

“Davvero?”  
“Sì, beh, per l'esattezza lo sarà dopo la mezzanotte. Alle 00.45.”

“Non capisco. Cosa succederà a quell'ora?”

“Sei settimane.”

Continuo a non comprendere ma ho finito le obiezioni quindi mi limito a guardarlo aspettando una spiegazione.

“ _Sei settimane dal nostro_   _primo vero bacio_.”

_Oh._

Credo di aver smesso di respirare per un minuto. Lui se lo ricorda. Lo ricorda  _davvero_.

“Tu...” cerco di parlare ma la voce mi si incastra in gola. “È come un anniversario?” riesco a dire infine.

“Sì, anche se trattandosi di settimane forse dovrebbe chiamarsi in un altro modo.”

“Questo significa che tu vuoi considerare quel giorno... Insomma...”

“Credo che potremmo considerarlo l'inizio ufficiale della nostra relazione.”

“ _Ufficiale?_ ” faccio eco con voce strozzata.

Cielo, mi manca l'aria. Qualcuno mi porti una bombola d'ossigeno.

“Sì. Credo che sia arrivato il momento di uscire dalla clandestinità. Non sopporto più di fingere. E di non poter pretendere la tua presenza quando ho bisogno di te. O di non poterti salutare come vorrei quando esci. Voglio che sia chiaro a tutti che tu mi appartieni.  _Che noi ci apparteniamo._ ” conclude con un tono così basso da farmi tremare le gambe.

Mi siedo sul letto e chiudo gli occhi mentre cerco di fare dei profondi respiri per calmarmi, il che è praticamente impossibile. Dopo circa un minuto, però, riesco almeno a parlare.

“Vediamo se ho capito. Tu vuoi che consideriamo il giorno del nostro primo bacio l'inizio della nostra relazione. Inoltre, vuoi che tutti sappiano di noi, in modo da poterti anche lasciare andare a effusioni in pubblico senza problemi. È corretto?”

“Sì, è un riassunto molto meno affascinante del discorso che mi ero preparato, ma il significato è quello.”

Oh, cielo. Credo che il mio cuore stia per esplodere.

“Molly, ti senti bene?” mi domanda sedendosi accanto a me.

“Sì, certo... Ho solo bisogno di... respirare.”

“Stai iperventilando.”

“È possibile.”

Prima che possa dire altro, le sue labbra si posano sulle mie e prendono possesso della mia bocca. In un istante dimentico di impormi di respirare. Tutto quello che conta è la danza che le nostre labbra stanno facendo. Quando si stacca da me per riprendere fiato, circonda il mio viso con le sue grandi mani e poggia la sua fronte sulla mia, incatenando i miei occhi ai suoi.

“Va meglio?”

“Sì.”

“Allora, Molly Hooper, vuoi essere ufficialmente la mia ragazza?”

“Sì.” acconsento non potendo evitare un sorriso.

“Bene.” concorda lui ricambiando.

Gli getto le braccia al collo e lo bacio ancora, lui mi attira a sé e mi trascina sul letto, rotolando sopra di me.

“Cos'altro hai organizzato?” domando all'improvviso, bloccando le sue labbra con la mia mano. “Hai detto che avevi avuto il tempo per organizzarti. Non parlavi solo del discorso, giusto?”

Lui ride e mi bacia la punta del naso.

“No, infatti. Ho qualcosa per te.” ha spiegato voltandosi e afferrando una scatola.

Me la porge e la osservo. Sembra essere di un negozio di alta sartoria.

“Sherlock, cosa hai fatto?” domando ma in maniera più che altro ironica.

Apro la scatola.  _Seta._  Bellissima, meravigliosa, elegante e liscia seta. Di un azzurro così profondo e intenso da ricordare il colore del mare. Lo tiro fuori. È un vestito da sera. Decisamente adatto a delle serate molto diverse da quelle a cui sono abituata. Mi alzo e lo appoggio al mio corpo. Sembra essere perfetto. E poi guardo ancora verso la scatola e c'è dell'altro. Della biancheria intima dello stesso meraviglioso colore.

“Sherlock... Non so cosa dire. Quando potrei mai indossare un capolavoro come questo?”

“Stasera. Per il nostro primo appuntamento ufficiale.”

“Stasera? Vuoi che usciamo ora?”  
“Sì. Avevi forse altri impegni?”  
“No, è solo che... è tutto così inaspettato. E non ho le scarpe adatte per...”

Prima che possa finire la frase, lui mi porge due deliziose scarpette e una borsetta intonate con l'abito.

“Hai pensato proprio a tutto, vero? Posso almeno sapere dove mi vuoi portare vestita così?”

“Lo scoprirai a tempo debito.” replica avvicinandosi a me e baciandomi la fronte. “Ora vestiti, tra mezz'ora arriverà l'auto.”

“Ma...”

“Non voglio sentire obiezioni, Molly Hooper. Stasera devi solo fare ciò che ti chiedo. Per favore.”

Vorrei ribattere, ma dopotutto sta cercando di farmi un regalo. _E ha anche detto per favore!_  


Senza lamentarmi più, inizio a prepararmi.

 

L’auto che viene a prenderci non è un taxi.

_Nossignore. È un’auto d’epoca._

Sono così sorpresa che temo di essermi ingoiata la lingua per qualche istante. Mi volto a guardare Sherlock, ma lui mi apre la portiera e mi sorride, senza dire una parola.

Anche lui si è vestito elegantemente. Indossa persino -  _udite, udite!_  -  una cravatta!  Salgo sull’auto facendo attenzione al meraviglioso vestito che indosso e mi guardo intorno ammirando la bellezza degli interni. Non posso credere a tutto questo. Sherlock mi raggiunge un secondo dopo e partiamo.

“Quanto ti è costato tutto questo?”

“Ho riscosso alcuni favori.”

Improvvisamente ricordo. La data nel taccuino. Le sue uscite misteriose per recuperare materiali per i suoi esperimenti. Stava organizzando tutto questo?

“Da quanto progetti questa serata?” chiedo incapace di trattenermi.

Lui alza le spalle e sorride, ma non mi risponde.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

Lui si avvicina e mi accarezza una guancia con la mano.

“Sei molto bella quando ti innervosisci.”

“Allora devo essere davvero molto bella in questo momento, perché credo di non essere mai stata così nervosa…” commento con sarcasmo.

“Devi solo fidarti di me.” Cerca di rassicurarmi prendendo la mia mano nella sua e intrecciando le nostre dita.

L’auto scorre veloce, ma non troppo, come se l’autista avesse avuto indicazioni precise al riguardo, e qualcosa mi dice che è proprio così. Per tutto il viaggio rimaniamo in silenzio, entrambi guardando fuori dal finestrino, mentre sento il suo pollice accarezzare il dorso della mia mano, come per infondermi serenità.

Quando  si ferma ho un breve mancamento quando mi rendo conto dove siamo. Ora tutto ha un senso.

L’abito da sera. La cravatta. L’auto d’epoca.

Siamo alla Royal Albert Hall.

“Ma, Sherlock… Cosa…” balbetto cercando di raccapezzarmi all’idea.

Prima che possa formulare qualsiasi domanda di senso logico, l’autista apre la portiera. Sherlock scende dall’auto con un unico fluido movimento e poi mi porge la mano per aiutarmi a scendere.

Afferro la sua mano come se fosse la mia unica àncora di salvezza e lo raggiungo, cercando di evitare qualche gesto goffo come inciampare sul mio vestito. 

Deve esserci uno spettacolo estremamente importante perché c’è una grande folla, composta da ospiti e giornalisti, e con un rigoroso  _dress code_. Accetto il braccio che mi porge Sherlock e ci incamminiamo verso l’ingresso. Purtroppo, veniamo notati. I giornalisti adorano Sherlock, nonostante lui li tratti sempre da perfetti idioti. O non capiscono e pensano sia uno scherzo, o gli piace essere maltrattati. Personalmente, propendo per la seconda ipotesi.

Lui riesce a evitare le domande su di me e a divincolarsi velocemente con due frasi taglienti e in pochi minuti raggiungiamo l’ingresso. Io continuo a guardarmi intorno estasiata. Questo posto è meraviglioso e non ero mai stata a un evento così elegante. Senza neanche rendermene conto, seguo Sherlock come se non avessi una mia volontà e in poco tempo ci troviamo in un piccolo e lussuoso palco privato.

“Ma…” provo nuovamente a chiedere confusa.

“Mycroft.” Risponde lui intuendo la mia domanda. “Ci ha ceduto volentieri il suo palco. Era entusiasta all’idea che finalmente mi comportassi come un gentiluomo e ti invitassi per un vero appuntamento.” Spiega con una smorfia di disgusto mentre sfoglia velocemente il programma.

“Tuo fratello sa di noi?”

“Non per mia scelta. Purtroppo, ha occhi ovunque.”

“Oh.” Esclamo imbarazzata all’idea che Mycroft Holmes avesse ricevuto dettagliati resoconti sulle nostre attività. “Chi altro lo sa?”

“Credo la sua assistente personale e alcuni dei suoi tirapiedi. E mia madre.”

_Di bene in meglio!_

“E… cosa ne pensano?” provo a domandare preoccupata.

“Di cosa, esattamente?” chiede voltandosi a guardarmi accigliato.

“Di noi.”

Lui sorride e mi prende una mano portandosela alla labbra e baciandola.

“A me non importa cosa pensano e non dovrebbe importare neanche a te.”

“So che non deve importarmi, ma vorrei saperlo comunque.”

“Mycroft ne è entusiasta. Ritiene che tu possa migliorare il mio carattere. Mia madre ti ha visto una volta sola e per pochissimo, ma si fida del giudizio di mio fratello quindi è più che favorevole. Questo, normalmente, sarebbe un fattore negativo per me ma, trattandosi di te, ho deciso di ignorare il mio istinto a contraddirli.” Spiega con un sorriso beffardo.

“Beh, se vuoi, posso essere antipatica con tuo fratello per farlo arrabbiare un po’. Ti farebbe piacere?” propongo divertita.

“Assolutamente.” Approva lui chinandosi su di me e baciandomi.

“Allora, a cosa stiamo per assistere?” domando per ritrovare un po’ di autocontrollo quando ci separiamo.

“Tchaikovsky. Royal Philharmonic Orchestra.”

“Oh…” esclamo fingendo di sapere di cosa sta parlando.

Apro il programma e lo studio brevemente. Non so niente di musica classica, ma Sherlock la ama profondamente quindi dovrei iniziare a interessarmene. D’altra parte, la mia ignoranza in merito non mi impedisce di apprezzare della bella musica.

“Come mai mi hai portato qui?” decido di chiedere in attesa che inizi il programma.

“Non ti piace?”

“No, non intendevo questo. È solo che…  Mi sento un po’ fuori posto, tutto qua.”

“Ti assicuro che sei esattamente dove dovresti essere.” Mi conferma stringendomi la mano.

Mi piace il fatto che lui finga di ignorare la mia inadeguatezza, in fondo è una cosa romantica.

Sorrido e mi avvicino a lui unendo le nostre labbra per qualche secondo. Lui alza una mano e la posa sulla mia nuca, trattenendomi, e inizia a stuzzicarmi.

Solo l’inizio della musica ci costringe a interrompere e a concentrarci sul concerto. Sherlock porta i palmi uniti davanti al viso e chiude gli occhi, completamente immerso nella musica.

Faccio un profondo respiro e poi chiudo gli occhi, imitandolo, e lasciando che le vibrazioni della musica mi travolgano.

 

Il concerto è stato meraviglioso. Potevo sentire ogni nota sin nelle ossa e in alcuni momenti non ho potuto fare a meno di commuovermi. Sherlock è rimasto completamente rapito per tutto il tempo, come se fosse il solo a sentire quello spettacolo, come se non ci fosse nessun altro, nemmeno io. Questo avrebbe potuto infastidirmi, ma non è successo. Perché quando la musica è finita, la prima cosa che ha fatto è stato cercare la mia mano e stringerla, poi ha aperto gli occhi e li ha incatenati ai miei, sorridendo. Avrebbe potuto assistere al concerto da solo, non aveva certo bisogno della mia compagnia, ma ha scelto di avermi con sé, e questo non può che significare quanto realmente tenga a me. Ha voluto regalarmi questa serata, rendermi partecipe della sua vita, delle sue passioni. Non è questo che significa essere una coppia, dopotutto?

Finito il concerto, mi guida nuovamente verso l'auto porgendomi il braccio, e io mi sento come Cenerentola. Ho solo paura che presto arriverà la mezzanotte e io mi ritrasformerò in una anonima e goffa patologa.

Sherlock dà l'indicazione all'autista e la macchina riparte attraverso le strade e le luci di Londra. La mia città non mi è mai sembrata così bella come stasera, ma forse è solo perché sono io a vederla così. Sono troppo emozionata.

Ci fermiamo di fronte a un ristorante che trasuda lusso e mi tremano le gambe quando attraversiamo l'ingresso. Non sono mai stata in un posto come questo e mi sento davvero a disagio.

“Sherlock, non avresti dovuto... I prezzi di questo menù sono assurdi.” sussurro una volta seduti a tavola.

“Non preoccuparti. Ho riscosso alcuni favori.”

“Quindi, questa cena è gratis?” chiedo divertita.

“Sì. È un problema?”

“Alcune donne lo troverebbero poco romantico.”

“Non pensavo che tu fossi una di quelle donne che ritiene che il romanticismo sia direttamente proporzionale all'investimento economico.”

“Infatti, non lo sono. Trovo che spendere cento sterline per un'insalata sia stupido e sono molto contenta che tu invece non l'abbia ritenuto necessario.”

“Allora perché ne stiamo discutendo?”

“Perché, se avessi chiesto, ti avrei detto che stasera avrei preferito mangiare Fish&Chips.” commento trattenendo a stento una risata.

“Oh.” esclama studiando il menù alla ricerca di qualcosa di simile.

Invano, ovviamente. Ho già controllato io stessa.

“In questo caso, Molly, possiamo andarcene.” replica con un sorriso alzandosi e porgendomi una mano per seguirlo.

Pochi minuti dopo, siamo nuovamente alla macchina di fronte allo sguardo stupito dell'autista.

“Ci porti al miglior Fish&Chips della città.” ordina Sherlock mentre risaliamo in auto.

L'autista non batte ciglio e annuisce prima di ripartire.

 

Appena chiuso il portone del 221B di Baker Street, mi fermo nell'ingresso per togliermi le scarpe. Sono bellissime, ma i tacchi mi stanno uccidendo.

“Tutto bene?”

“Ora che posso toglierle, sì, molto meglio. A te non dispiace se torno a essere bassa come sempre, vero?”

Lui ride e mi attira a sé con il braccio libero e poi appoggia le labbra sulla mia fronte.

“La tua altezza è perfettamente compatibile con la mia. Mi piace avere i tuoi capelli profumati esattamente sotto il mio naso.” sussurra prima di chinarsi e baciarmi.

Gli circondo il collo con un braccio e rispondo al suo bacio, dimenticando completamente dove ci troviamo.

“Oh, santo cielo!” esclama una voce familiare riportandoci alla realtà.

Ci separiamo e ci voltiamo entrambi giusto in tempo per vedere Mrs. Hudson correre via verso il proprio appartamento.

“Beh, avevi detto che volevi fosse ufficiale...” commento divertita.

“Avrei preferito dirglielo io, ma va bene lo stesso.” spiega lui facendo spallucce e tendendomi una mano con fare galante. “Andiamo, il Fish&Chips si raffredda.”

Raggiungiamo il nostro appartamento e, come due ragazzini, ci sediamo sul divano a mangiare ridendo e dicendo sciocchezze, il tutto intervallato da qualche bacio. È tutto così incredibilmente bello che non riesco a credere che sia reale. Non posso pensare che domattina mi sveglierò e sarà ancora tutto vero.

E come se il sogno non fosse già abbastanza perfetto, lui si alza in piedi, raggiunge il suo iPod e fa partire della musica suonata con il violino, per poi tornare da me e invitarmi a ballare.

“Non sono molto brava...”

“Sei scalza. Se dovessi pestarmi i piedi non sarebbe grave.” mi rassicura piegando leggermente un angolo della bocca in uno di quei sorrisi complici che mi riserva ogni tanto.

Mi stringo a lui, sento il suo braccio circondarmi la vita e mentre con l'altra mano afferra la mia. Io non riesco a fare a meno di perdermi nei suoi occhi e a mala pena mi rendo conto di quando iniziamo a muoverci in perfetta armonia. Non potrei evitare di seguirlo nemmeno se volessi.

“Mi piace questa musica. Come si chiama?” chiedo dopo qualche minuto.  
“Molly Hooper...”

“Lo so, ho fatto una domanda sciocca, perdona la mia ignoranza.”

“No.” mi interrompe con tono estremamente serio. “La musica si intitola  _Molly Hooper_.”

A questo punto sono costretta a fermarmi o rischierei di inciampare sui miei stessi piedi.

“Come, scusa?”

“Ho composto questa musica per te.”

“Perché?” riesco solo a chiedere.

“Non avrei dovuto?”

“No, è che...” mi interrompo portando una mano alla bocca per trattenere un singhiozzo. “Sherlock, tutto questo è troppo...”

  
_“Troppo?”_  domanda sorpreso. “Ecco, io... Ho solo cercato di adattare a noi i consigli che tu hai dato a John. Volevo che ti sentissi speciale e bellissima.  _Dopotutto, è questo che tu sei per me_.”

Il mio autocontrollo è crollato diversi minuti fa e ora mi ritrovo inevitabilmente a piangere. Sono completamente sopraffatta dall'emozione.

“Sherlock...” riesco solo a mormorare tra un singhiozzo e l'altro prima di gettarmi fra le sue braccia e affondare il viso sul suo petto.

Lui non dice una parola e mi stringe a sé, cullandomi.

 


	6. 5

5   
  
Suona la sveglia e la spengo infastidita. Rotolo su un fianco alla ricerca di Sherlock ma il suo lato è vuoto e freddo. Mi alzo e indosso una vestaglia per andare a cercarlo. Lo trovo in sala, vestito di tutto punto, sbarbato e profumato come se stesse per uscire da un momento all'altro. È seduto sulla sua poltrona con i palmi uniti portati al viso e gli occhi chiusi.   
Devo chiamarlo due volte prima che si accorga di me e apra gli occhi.   
“Molly... È già suonata la sveglia?”  
“Sì. E tu cosa fai già in piedi e vestito?”   
“Aspetto la risposta di John.”   
“In merito a cosa?”   
“Gli ho scritto informandolo che mi recherò a casa sua per colazione per parlargli.”   
“Un tempo saresti semplicemente andato a casa sua e avresti suonato il campanello sino a che non ti avesse aperto la porta.” faccio presente sedendomi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.   
“Il fatto è che... Non so bene come affrontare l'argomento.”   
“Quale argomento?”   
“ _Noi._ ”   
“Vuoi dirglielo stamattina?” domando stupita.  
“Il prima possibile. Non voglio che sia Mrs. Hudson a informarlo.”   
“Ok, ma non capisco perché tu sia così nervoso.”   
“ _Non sono_ _nervoso_! Vorrei solo evitare che John si arrabbi perché l'ho tenuto all'oscuro della mia vita privata per tutto questo tempo. John Watson può anche sembrare un uomo dolce e innocuo ma ti assicuro che quando si arrabbia è davvero pericoloso.”   
Scoppio a ridere immaginando John che picchia Sherlock. Deve essere già successo se ne ha così tanta paura.   
“Tu sai difenderti.”   
“Sì, ma la rabbia cieca di John è niente in confronto alla sua crudele freddezza quando è deluso da qualcuno di cui si fida.”   
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore. Ecco il punto. Sherlock ha paura di deludere John e di perdere la sua amicizia. Teme che avergli tenuto nascosta la nostra relazione potrebbe riaprire la ferita causata dalla sua finta morte.   
Mi alzo dalla poltrona e lo raggiungo, sedendomi in braccio a lui e prendendogli il viso fra le mani.   
“John ti vuole bene. Forse all'inizio sarà un po' sorpreso, ma gli passerà. Digli solo che aspettavi di sentirti pronto. Che volevi essere sicuro dei tuoi sentimenti prima di parlarne, perché questo genere di cose ti mette a disagio.”   
“Sì, beh, è più o meno la linea di difesa a cui pensavo.”   
“Non devi difenderti. Non sei sotto accusa e John non è un tribunale. È tuo amico. E vuole il tuo bene. Se gli dirai la verità, se gli spiegherai che quello che è successo non influirà sulla vostra amicizia, sono certa che capirà.”   
Lui annuisce, ma sembra essere anni luce da me. È ancora preoccupato.   
“Preferisci che io sia presente?”   
“No, penso sia meglio discuterne da soli, ma grazie.”   
Mi chino per baciarlo e poi mi alzo per andare a prepararmi.   
  
Finisco la mia tazza di caffè e vado a prendere la giacca, ma mi trovo di fronte Sherlock con lo sguardo perso.   
“Qualcosa non va?”   
“John. Sta venendo qui.”   
“Oh, bene. O no?”  
“Ecco... Sì. È meglio qui. Avremo più privacy. Solo che contavo nel fatto di avere il tempo del tragitto per riflettere ancora un po' su cosa dire.”  
“Sherlock, sembri in preda a un attacco di panico.” gli faccio notare con tono divertito.   
“ _Io non ho attacchi di panico!_ ” esclama con voce acuta.   
Sospiro, rassegnata all'idea di avere a che fare con un bambino alto, mi metto sulle punte e gli getto le braccia al collo per dargli un lungo e appassionato bacio. Quando inizia a ricambiare e sento le sue braccia stringersi a me, capisco che sta iniziando a calmare le sue ansie.   
“Va meglio ora?” chiedo sulle sue labbra.   
“Molto meglio.”   
“Bene. Ora vado a lavoro. Mi aspetto che mi aggiorni non appena avrai concluso con John.”  
Lui annuisce e mi bacia la tempia prima di lasciarmi andare.   
Scendo le scale ed esco per strada, avviandomi con passo svelto alla metropolitana. Ho fatto solo qualche metro quando vedo arrivare un taxi con John a bordo. Mi saluta con la mano e mi sorride. Faccio per ricambiare quando mi rendo conto di avere ancora stampato in viso un sorriso ebete da quando ho lasciato Sherlock. Chissà che avrà pensato John. Poco male, tra poco lo saprà.   
  
Sono impegnata nel ben poco piacevole compito di analizzare i campioni di sangue e urina di un decesso per overdose, quando vengo sorpresa da una voce familiare.   
“E così, per tutto questo tempo, mi hai mentito.”   
Sussulto sullo sgabello prima di voltarmi e incontrare lo sguardo di John. È serio e sembra essere arrabbiato.  _Oh, no._    
“Non ti ho mai mentito, John. Tu non hai mai chiesto.”   
“E io che ti compativo! Ero dispiaciuto per te!  _Povera dolce Molly, ama quello svitato di Sherlock e soffre per la sua indifferenza!_ ” spiega alzando la voce e facendo il verso a se stesso.   
“Beh, per quanto ti sia grata per la tua apprensione, non ho mai voluto essere compatita. Ho fatto delle scelte nella mia vita e se ho sofferto è stata solo colpa mia.”   
John annuisce, facendo qualche passo per la stanza. Tiene le mani unite dietro la schiena e fissa il pavimento, come se cercasse di leggervi un importante mistero.   
“Di nuovo, voi due mi avete escluso. Come quando ha finto di morire.”   
“John, non vorrai considerarlo allo stesso modo, vero?” domando cercando di fargli capire come le due situazioni abbiano un peso diverso.   
“No, so bene che non è grave come quella volta. Solo che non capisco perché io sono sempre quello a cui non dite le cose. Non sono un buon amico? Non mi preoccupo sempre per voi? Per la vostra salute e felicità? Dannazione, farei qualunque cosa per il vostro bene!”   
Mi alzo dallo sgabello e lo raggiungo. Lui si ostina a non guardarmi, ma riesco a intravedere i suoi occhi lucidi. È ferito.   
“John, sei il migliore amico che si possa avere. Sherlock lo sa bene, e preferirebbe morire piuttosto che farti soffrire.  _Di nuovo._  E io lo so che ti sei sempre preoccupato per me, ma ci sono dei momenti che vanno affrontati da soli. In questo caso, la tua preoccupazione avrebbe reso tutto più complicato e avrebbe fatto stare male entrambi. Abbiamo solo avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo per capire cosa volevamo.”   
“Quindi, non è una questione di fiducia?”   
“Affiderei la mia vita ogni giorno a John Watson.”   
Lui sorride, finalmente, e cerca di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.   
“Quell'idiota. È talmente orgoglioso... Non ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi quello che hai detto tu.”   
“Cosa ha detto?” chiedo temendo la risposta.   
“Mi ha informato come se stesse dettando un telegramma _._  Come se io fossi un estraneo.”   
 _Oh, Sherlock._    
“Mi dispiace. Ho cercato di spiegargli come dirtelo... Mi dispiace, davvero.”   
“Non importa.” Decreta con un sospiro rassegnato. “Sei felice?” mi chiede infine poggiando una mano sulla mia spalla in un gesto paterno.   
“Sì.” annuisco incapace di non sorridere. “Sono molto felice.”   
“E lui?”   
“Non lo ha mai detto esplicitamente, ma credo di sì.”   
“Per me è sufficiente. Sono felice per voi. Siete le persone migliori che conosco e meritate il meglio, quindi non poteva finire altrimenti.” spiega John prima di abbracciarmi.   
“Grazie, John. Sono contenta che tu approvi.”   
“Non essere sciocca, come potrei non approvare? Vorrei solo che il tuo ragazzo fosse solo un po' meno stronzo.”   
Ridiamo entrambi e, quando ci separiamo, John mi da un buffetto affettuoso sul naso.   
“Ora ti lascio lavorare. Dì a Sherlock che...” si ferma non sapendo come proseguire per qualche secondo. “Digli solo che è un idiota.”   
Lo guardo uscire dal laboratorio e farmi un gesto di saluto.   
Posso ritenere l'esame passato. L'approvazione di John conta molto per me perché conta molto per Sherlock. Non avremmo mai potuto essere felici altrimenti.   
Prendo il telefono e gli scrivo un messaggio.   
  
 _John è stato qui. Ha detto che sei un idiota. MH_    
  
 _Ovviamente non sono riuscito nell'intento di spiegare la situazione senza farlo irritare. Sono certo che tu invece ci sia riuscita. SH_    
  
 _Ci contavi, vero? Sapevi che lui sarebbe venuto qui e che avrei risolto tutto io. MH_    
  
 _Ho sempre avuto fiducia in te, Molly Hooper. SH_    
  
 _Questa non è fiducia. Vuoi che io risolva i tuoi problemi perché tu sei troppo pigro per farlo da solo. MH_    
  
 _La pigrizia non è mai stata un mio problema. SH_    
  
 _No, il tuo problema è che ritieni l'utilizzo del tatto e delle buone maniere una perdita di tempo. MH_    
  
 _Sì, perché è vero. SH_    
  
 _Wrong.* MH_    
  
 _Molly Hooper, stai cercando di farmi arrabbiare? SH_    
  
 _Pensa a quante volte hai discusso con me o con John solo perché non ti sei preso la briga di usare una parola gentile. Avresti risparmiato il tempo e la fatica di farti perdonare. MH_    
  
 _Farmi perdonare è più facile. Probabilmente è perché, come dice John, sono una Drama Queen. SH_    
  
 _Sicuramente. Se non ci facessi arrabbiare non avresti tutta l’attenzione che desideri. Bambino egocentrico che non sei altro. MH_    
  
 _Ripeto: stai cercando di farmi arrabbiare? SH_    
  
 _No. MH_    
  
 _Allora qual è il fine di questa discussione? SH_    
  
 _Solo dirti che sono d’accordo con John. Sei un idiota. MH_    
 _E ti amo anche e soprattutto per questo. MH_    
  
 _E io ti amo per lo stesso motivo. SH_    
 _Non intendevo dire perché sei idiota. SH_    
 _O perché lo sono io. SH_    
 _Ignora i precedenti messaggi. SH_    
  
 _Sherlock, ho capito. MH_    
  
 _Sto venendo al Barth’s. SH_    
  
 _Perché? MH_    
  
 _Pranziamo insieme. SH_    
  
 _In realtà pensavo di saltare il pranzo, ho parecchio lavoro da fare. MH_    
  
 _Allora ti farò compagnia durante il tuo non-pranzo. SH_    
  
 _Non ho bisogno di compagnia. Sherlock, cosa succede? MH_    
  
 _Mrs. Hudson. Ho bisogno di uscire di casa o potrei avere delle reazioni che non approveresti. SH_    
  
 _Va bene, ma io devo lavorare. Se vieni qui mi aspetto di non essere disturbata. MH_    
  
 _Non ti accorgerai nemmeno della mia presenza. SH_    
  
 _Come se fosse possibile! MH_    
  
Metto via il telefono e riprendo il mio lavoro cercando di concentrarmi il più possibile. Non che sia facile. I messaggi di poco fa e, soprattutto, il fatto di sapere che lui sta arrivando, mi rendono nervosa. All’erta.   
Quasi cado dallo sgabello quando suona il telefono fisso. È arrivato un cadavere e devo esaminarlo. Come se non avessi abbastanza da fare. Rassegnata, raggiungo l’obitorio. Il cadavere mi aspetta sul tavolo metallico e ascolto a malapena le informazioni che mi vengono fornite dai paramedici.   
 _Uomo. Quarantadue anni. Incidente stradale._    
Annuisco e firmo per il ritiro della salma. Con lentezza inizio a preparare il corpo, rimuovendo i vestiti e prelevando i campioni necessari.   
Sto per incidere la pelle con il bisturi quando le porte si spalancano con forza facendomi sussultare.   
“Sherlock! Santo cielo, ho un bisturi in mano!” esclamo irritata voltandomi, solo per rendermi conto che ho di fronte Lestrade. “Oh. Ciao Greg.”   
“Ciao Molly. Quello lì è Freddie Winston?” mi domanda con tono stranamente freddo.   
“Sì, stavo per iniziare l’autopsia. Ma è un incidente stradale, come mai sei qui?”   
“Freddie era un nostro informatore. Ho bisogno di sapere la causa della morte.” Spiega mantenendo un atteggiamento glaciale e senza guardarmi in viso.   
“Ci vorrà ancora un po’, mi spiace. C’è qualcosa che non va?”   
“No, no, no. Va tutto bene. Come potrebbe non andare bene? John mi ha dato la favolosa notizia! Sono molto felice per voi.” Spiega con voce stranamente acuta.   
Sta sorridendo ma è chiaramente un sorriso finto e non serve Sherlock Holmes per capirlo.   
“Grazie, Greg. Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?”   
“Sì, benissimo. Fammi sapere di Winston appena possibile.” Conclude uscendo dall’obitorio con la stessa furia con cui è entrato.   
Rimango per un attimo confusa. Se non conoscessi bene Greg da diversi anni, direi che è geloso. È impossibile, deve essere successo qualcosa a lavoro. Magari proprio a causa di Freddie Winston.   
Sospiro e mi appresto nuovamente a incidere la pelle, ma vengo nuovamente interrotta da delle urla provenienti dal corridoio. Rassegnata, poso il bisturi e mi tolgo i guanti prima di andare controllare.   
Assieme a me altra gente è accorsa per il gran fracasso. Non posso dire di essere del tutto stupita quando scopro chi ne è la causa. Sherlock è a terra che si massaggia la mascella e, di fronte a lui, Lestrade lo guarda con rabbia e il fiato corto. Lo raggiungo e lo aiuto a rialzarsi ma lui mi fa cenno di stare bene.   
 _Greg ha dato un pugno a Sherlock? Perché?_    
“Che cos’è questo, Ispettore? Un banale tentativo di apparire come il maschio dominante e vincere il favore della femmina più ambita del branco?”   
 _Oh, santo cielo._   _Non starà mica parlando di me?_  Arrossisco violentemente solo all’idea.   
“Non psicoanalizzarmi, Holmes, non ne sei in grado. Il mio era un avvertimento. Stai attento a quello che fai.” Conclude Greg allontanandosi verso l’uscita senza voltarsi indietro.   
Sherlock non commenta ma si rifugia in obitorio e sono costretta a seguirlo.   
“Cosa è successo?” domando non appena siamo al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete dietro la porta chiusa.   
“Niente di grave.” Minimizza lui con un gesto della mano avvicinandosi a guardare da vicino il cadavere di Freddie Winston.   
Lo raggiungo e con una spinta lo allontano dal tavolo costringendolo a guardarmi in viso.   
“Sherlock, Greg era sconvolto e ti ha picchiato. Perché?”   
Lui sbuffa e sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo come un bambino dispettoso prima di degnarsi di darmi una risposta.   
“L’Ispettore sembra essere dell’idea che io approfitti di te in qualche modo.” spiega infine con sufficienza.   
“E perché mai dovrebbe pensare una cosa simile?” replico confusa.  
“Forse è solo in preda a una crisi di mezza età e quindi sperava di corteggiare una giovane e brillante patologa…”   
“Sherlock!” lo interrompo con tono severo.   
“D'accordo. In passato, nel tentativo di nascondere la nostra relazione, potrei aver usato dei termini poco lusinghieri nei tuoi confronti. Per depistarlo.”   
“Cosa hai detto?”   
“Non sono sicuro sia proprio questa la causa, in effetti…”  
“ _Sherlock!”_  
“E va bene!” si arrende alzando le braccia al cielo per un secondo prima di portarle ai fianchi. “Ho detto che il motivo per cui non riuscivi a mantenere una relazione con uomo dipendeva dal fatto che fuori dal letto dovevi essere sicuramente noiosa e fastidiosamente affettuosa.”   
Impiego qualche secondo a realizzare il significato di quella frase.   
“Sherlock, come hai potuto?”  
“Ovviamente non lo penso davvero.”   
“ _Lo spero bene!_  Ma non riesco a credere che tu possa anche solo aver pensato una cosa del genere!”   
“Molly, non…   
“Ti rendi conto di cosa pensa ora Greg? Crede che tu mi usi solo per scaldarti il letto e, cosa ancora più grave,  _crede che io te lo consenta!_ ”   
“Ma io non…”   
“Mi hai praticamente degradato a tuo oggetto sessuale!” concludo con estrema delusione.   
“Molly, era ovvio che era una bugia! Non è colpa mia se Lestrade ci ha creduto!” si giustifica con una risata nel vano tentativo di sdrammatizzare.   
“Certo che è colpa tua!” esclamo furiosa. “Ora tu gli spiegherai tutto. Ti scuserai. E sarai convincente.”  
“ _No._ ”  
“Come hai detto?” chiedo cercando di contenere la rabbia.   
“Non ho intenzione di scusarmi. Se non lo hai notato, lui mi ha dato un pugno!”  
“Io te ne avrei dato anche un secondo!”   
Sherlock stringe le labbra e si irrigidisce infastidito.   
“Non ho alcun motivo di scusarmi e non lo farò. Sarà lui a farlo quando avrà bisogno di me. Il che, ne sono certo, succederà molto presto.”   
Chiudo gli occhi cercando di calmarmi o giuro che potrei prenderlo a schiaffi.   
“Vattene.” Dico senza riaprire la palpebre.   
“Come, scusa?”  
“Ho detto vattene. Non ti voglio qui. Non riesco neanche a guardarti in faccia in questo momento.” Spiego voltandomi e dandogli le spalle.   
Lui resta in silenzio a fissarmi per qualche secondo di interminabile tensione e poi sento i suoi passi allontanarsi e la porta chiudersi.   
Quando riapro gli occhi e mi volto, l'obitorio è deserto.   
  
Compilo le ultime scartoffie e archivio i casi della giornata, compreso quello di Freddie Winston. Devo chiamare Greg, gliel'ho promesso. Faccio un profondo respiro per dare un po' di sollievo al mio stomaco irrigidito dai crampi e poi prendo in mano il telefono.   
“Lestrade.” risponde al secondo squillo.   
“Greg, sono Molly.”   
“ _Oh_. Senti ora sono impegnato, quindi se vuoi parlare di stamattina...” cerca immediatamente di evitarmi chiaramente con una scusa.  
“No, non è per quello. Ti chiamo per Freddie Winston.”   
“Certo. Dimmi.”   
“Non è stato l'incidente stradale a ucciderlo ma un infarto. Certo, il fatto che sia capitato mentre guidava ha reso difficile riscontrarlo. E probabilmente se gli fosse capitato in un altro momento avrebbe avuto almeno una possibilità.”   
“Sei sicura che non sia stato ucciso?”  
“Aveva un difetto congenito al cuore, probabilmente mai correttamente diagnosticato. La vita sedentaria e un'alimentazione poco sana hanno fatto il resto.”   
“Grazie al cielo. Cioè... Non intendevo... Mi dispiace per Freddie, era un brav'uomo. È solo che temevo di essere stato la causa involontaria della sua morte.” Confessa chiaramente sollevato.   
“No, Greg. A meno che tu non gli abbia iniettato colesterolo direttamente nelle arterie.”   
Lui ride e poi fa una pausa e un sospiro.   
“Molly, senti, per stamattina...”  
“Non devi scusarti Greg, ma devi sapere che non è come credi.”   
“Davvero? Perché quello che lui ha detto su di te...”  
“Lo so cosa ha detto. Ma sai com'è Sherlock. Dice cattiverie quando si sente minacciato.”   
“Quindi, lui ti tratta bene?”  
“Sì, te lo assicuro.”   
“Bene. Perché se solo si azzardasse a farti del male gli spaccherei la faccia.”   
Sorrido.   
“Grazie, Greg.”   
“Ora devo andare. Grazie a te per le informazioni su Freddie.”   
Chiudo la conversazione con un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno con Greg la situazione è chiarita. Ora devo parlare con Sherlock e successivamente fare in modo che anche lui parli con Greg.   
Oh, cielo. Tutto ciò è estenuante.   
  
Apro la porta del 221B e, prima che possa chiuderla, vengo travolta da un abbraccio di Mrs. Hudson.   
“Oh, benedetta ragazza!”   
“Ma cosa succede?” domando cercando di respirare attraverso la sua presa salda.   
“Sono così felice per voi due. Quel ragazzo ha proprio bisogno di una come te che lo tenga in riga.”   
“Oh, beh, faccio del mio meglio.”  
“No, cara, non essere modesta. Da quando vivi qui è molto migliorato e sono certa che migliorerà ancora grazie al tuo affetto... Oh, come sono felice per voi!” esclama improvvisamente emettendo degli urletti entusiasti.   
“Mrs. Hudson, davvero, non...”   
“Solo una cosa, mia cara.” aggiunge con tono serio e molto materno. “Lui può essere irritante e incapace di esternare l'affetto e la gentilezza, ma ha un cuore buono. Quindi, ti prego, non lasciarlo solo per una litigata in cui magari ha detto qualcosa di cui poi si è pentito!”   
 _Oh, ecco._  A quanto pare Sherlock ha condiviso con Mrs. Hudson qualche dettaglio della nostra discussione, facendola preoccupare.   
“Mrs. Hudson, le rivelo un segreto. Non ho intenzione di lasciare Sherlock né ora né in futuro, ma preferisco che lui non lo sappia.” confesso abbassando la voce e facendole un occhiolino.   
“Oh, capisco cara. Fai bene, quel ragazzaccio non deve darti per scontata!”   
“Esatto.”   
“Ora però, ti prego, vai di sopra e parlaci. Digli quello che devi e poi fate pace. È tutto il giorno che tortura quel povero violino!”   
Salgo le scale lentamente e, a ogni gradino, il suono acuto del violino mi raggiunge con più forza. Le note si susseguono con furia, quasi accavallandosi per la loro velocità. Ho sentito molte volte Sherlock suonare, ma mai così. Non è come quando suona per rabbia o noia, o come quando lo fa per pensare o rilassarsi. Questa musica trasmette disperazione.   
Apro la porta ed entro, richiudendola alle mie spalle e poggiandoci la schiena. Lui continua a suonare rivolto alla finestra, ma so che è consapevole della mia presenza. La postura delle sue spalle e del suo collo è diversa, come irrigidita. La musica prosegue in un crescendo che toglie il fiato, rendendo la tensione nella stanza palpabile sino allo spasmo. Quando penso di essere al limite della sopportazione e le corde del violino sembrano quasi volersi rompere, si placa all’improvviso, lasciando al suo posto un assordante silenzio.   
Lui rimane immobile, il violino in una mano e l’archetto nell’altra, volgendomi ancora le spalle. Dopo secondi che sembrano eterni, finalmente si gira verso di me.   
Ci fissiamo in silenzio, ai due angoli opposti della stanza, come due sfidanti a un incontro di boxe. Il suo pallore, le labbra tese, la fronte corrucciata e i suoi occhi sono come un estensione di quella musica struggente. Non lo ammetterà mai, perché è troppo orgoglioso, ma sa di avere sbagliato ed è pentito. Probabilmente teme che io possa lasciarlo, come ha ipotizzato Mrs. Hudson.   
“Ho parlato con Greg.” Esordisco cercando di non farmi commuovere da quei meravigliosi occhi che sembrano implorarmi. “E, per la seconda volta oggi, ho risolto i tuoi disastri. Prima con John e poi con Greg. E poco fa ho rassicurato la povera Mrs. Hudson che era terribilmente preoccupata. Dimmi, Sherlock, sarà sempre così? Perché la nostra relazione è ufficiale da circa dodici ore e io sono già esausta.”   
Lui non replica ma abbassa lo sguardo, continuando a mordersi il labbro inferiore, chiaramente in ansia. Faccio un passo in avanti e un secondo dopo lui mi imita.   
“Non può andare avanti così. Devi prenderti le responsabilità delle tue parole, perché lo sai che riescono a essere più pericolose di una pistola carica. O ancora meglio, potresti imparare a controllarti. Valutare se quello che stai per dire può o no ferire gli altri. Non pensare che io sarò sempre lì a raccogliere i cocci.”   
Faccio un altro passo nella sua direzione e lui mi imita nuovamente, accorciando drasticamente la distanza fra noi grazie alle sue lunghe gambe.   
“Dobbiamo chiarire delle regole di base o finiremo per urlarci contro ogni giorno.” concludo facendo un ulteriore passo che viene immediatamente imitato come i precedenti.   
Ora ci troviamo uno di fronte all'altra, con solo mezzo metro a separarci.   
Lui mi guarda ancora accigliato, ma sembra essere più sereno di poco fa. Dalle mie parole ha capito che non voglio lasciarlo ma solo rimproverarlo. Vorrei abbracciarlo, ma non posso, non ora. Devo essere severa ora o non imparerà mai la lezione.   
“Devi parlare con Greg e scusarti.”   
“Va bene.” dice semplicemente con tono piatto.   
“ _Come scusa?_ ” domando stupita.   
“Ho detto che per me va bene. Ora possiamo andare a cenare. Cinese?” chiede indossando il cappotto.   
“No, Sherlock! Stiamo parlando! È importante!”   
“Tu mi hai fatto delle richieste e io le accetto. Il resto possiamo discuterlo anche mentre mangiamo.”   
“Ma...”  
“Molly, non hai pranzato e stai per avere un calo glicemico. Niente ci impedisce di continuare la discussione di fronte a del cibo.”   
Sospiro. Ha ragione, dannazione.   
“E va bene, ma...” prima che possa dire altro vengo interrotta.   
Sherlock mi prende di sorpresa e mi bacia, lasciandomi completamente senza fiato, tanto che devo staccarmi per la carenza d'aria.   
“Ma...”   
“Molly, farò tutto ciò che chiederai. Mi scuserò con Lestrade e magari gli offrirò anche una birra.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché farei qualunque cosa per non perderti.”   
Il battito furioso del mio cuore mi sta assordando. Sherlock,  _il mio Sherlock_ , ha davvero paura che io lo abbandoni. Gli getto le braccia al collo e lo bacio nuovamente. Lui mi stringe e mi solleva sino a portare i nostri visi alla stessa altezza.   
“Sei uno stronzo manipolatore, lo sai, vero?”   
“Lo so, sono un pessimo elemento.”   
“Ringrazia il cielo che ti amo...”  
“Lo ringrazio ogni minuto di ogni giorno.” replica lui baciandomi ancora prima di riportarmi letteralmente con i piedi per terra. “Allora, ceniamo?”  
“In effetti muoio di fame. E avrei proprio voglia di cinese.”   
Lui sorride e mi prende per mano guidandomi fuori dall'appartamento.   
“Sai, un buon ristorante cinese si riconosce dalla maniglia della porta...”**   
  
  
  
  
  
* cit. A study in pink. Non sono riuscita a scriverlo in italiano, proprio no. Non sarebbe stato altrettanto azzeccato.   
** cit. A study in pink. Scena finale. Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa potesse mai dedurre dalla maniglia della porta... 


	7. Epilogo

Epilogo 

  
“No, non lo faremo in obitorio!”   
“Perché? Sarebbe indimenticabile!”   
“Sarebbe inquietante.”   
“Sarebbe geniale.”   
“Sherlock Holmes, stai veramente proponendo di celebrare il nostro matrimonio in un obitorio?”   
“Pensavo volessi qualcosa di originale.”  
“Intendevo  _originale-romantico,_  non  _originale-macabro_.”   
“Ma tu lavori lì...”  
“Ci lavoro, esatto. Non intendo passarci anche il giorno più importante della mia vita.”   
“Il più importante? Sei sicura...”   
“Zitto! Non ti azzardare a negarlo! È il giorno più importante della mia vita e non lo rovinerai con celle frigorifere e cadaveri. Voglio una bella cerimonia e che i nostri amici si sentano a loro agio, non come vittime sacrificali dei tuoi folli esperimenti!”   
“Ma sarebbe stato un matrimonio a tema! Ho letto su internet che è l'ultima moda...”  
“Allora mettiamola così: io non sono mai stata alla moda e mai lo sarò. E ho gusti piuttosto tradizionali, quindi la risposta è no. Chiaro?”  
“ _Noioso._ ”   
“Beh, è il caso che ti rassegni,  _Sunshine_. Non mi sposerò mai in un obitorio o in una scena del crimine.”   
“Va bene, allora passerò alla seconda scelta, se tu ti accontenti...”  
“Oh, cielo... Che cos'è?”   
“Immagino che una crociera di notte sul Tamigi non sia abbastanza tradizionale... Che ne dici allora dei Kew Garden? O di Primrose Hill?”   
“Aspetta... E queste idee da dove le hai tirate fuori?”  
“Internet, ovviamente. Ho semplicemente cercato i luoghi più romantici di Londra.”   
“E allora perché tutto quel discorso sull'obitorio?”  
“Beh, io trovavo molto più romantico sposarci dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, ma posso accontentarmi di una di queste opzioni... Sempre che tu approvi.”  
“Sherlock, sei un maledetto idiota.”   
“Credo che tu me l'abbia detto circa un centinaio di volte da quando ci siamo fidanzati.”   
“Voglio che il concetto sia chiaro.”  
“Lo è.”   
“Bene. Ora vieni qui e baciami.”   
“Mi sono dato molto da fare alla ricerca della  _location_  per il nostro matrimonio. Forse dovresti essere tu ad alzarti e venirmi a baciare.”  
“Non ci penso nemmeno! Mi hai torturato per ore parlando dell'obitorio!”   
“Può anche non sembrarti romantico, ma non puoi negare che fosse geniale.”   
“Vieni qui,  _genio._ ”   
“Vieni qui tu, Molly Hooper.”   
“Non ci penso nemmeno. Sono molto comoda sul mio lato del divano.”   
“E io sono molto comodo sul  _mio_  lato del divano.”   
“Allora è un problema irrisolvibile.”   
“Assolutamente.”  
“Il punto è: chi dei due desidera maggiormente quel bacio?”   
“Intendi, chi dei due lo desidera così ardentemente da lasciare il proprio lato comodo del divano per raggiungere l'altro?”  
“Esatto.”   
“Sicuramente tu. Hai le pupille dilatate. Non vedi l'ora di raggiungermi e approfittarti di me.”   
“Anche tu hai le pupille dilatate...  _e non solo_.”   
“Semplici reazioni fisiche involontarie. Io ho un grande autocontrollo.”   
“E va bene,  _Mr. Self Control_. Allora non ti dispiace se mi levo la camicetta. Qui fa molto caldo.”   
“Sono solo i tuoi ormoni che chiaramente mi desiderano. È chimica.”   
“Probabile. Ora però sto molto meglio.”   
“Sì... Certo...”  
“Sherlock?”   
“Sì?”   
“Il mio viso è circa venti centimetri più in alto.”   
“Sono perfettamente a conoscenza di ciò.”   
“Allora guardami in viso e non nel reggiseno.”   
“Stavo solo notando che il tuo reggiseno è leggermente scucito... Forse dovresti buttarlo.”   
“E immagino che tu voglia che lo faccia ora.”   
“Non vedo perché aspettare.”   
“Sei così terribilmente orgoglioso... Se vuoi vedermi nuda devi solo chiedere.”   
“Va bene, Molly Hooper. Potresti, cortesemente, privarti di ogni vestito?”   
“Certo, ma solo dopo che sarai venuto qui a darmi un bacio.”   
“Sei una strega manipolatrice.”   
“Ho imparato dal migliore.”   
“E va bene, ora ci penso io a farti sparire quel sorrisetto impudente dalla faccia. Ora vengo lì e ti levo quello sciatto reggiseno.”   
“Era ora.”   
“Non essere così impertinente.”   
“Hai perso minuti preziosi per il tuo orgoglio, te ne rendi conto?”   
“Se tu non fossi così testarda...”   
“Allora è un bene che io sia la futura moglie di  _Mr. Testardaggine_ , non credi?”   
“Beh, decisamente un'accoppiata vincente.”   
“Forse dovremmo smetterla di parlare, non credi?”   
“Assolutamente sì.” 


End file.
